Living in the Id
by Sage6
Summary: A slash comedy of multiple pairings, including Harry/Draco but that will be later on. Enjoy, but don't flame me...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello, and thank you for choosing my fic out of all of them to read^^ As everyone knows, I am not the creator of the wonderus Harry Potter series, but I sure do wish I was. Therefore, the characters below are not my own, I'm just causing some minor chaos in their lives. I hope everyone has a good time reading the very beginning of my (extremly long) epic-tale of slashy goodness of many pairings. I also hope I kept everyone reasonably in character... Don't hurt me. No flames, my fragile being can't take them^^ If I get 5 reviews I'll put the next chapter up  
  
Living in the Id  
  
By: Sage  
  
~Prologue~  
  
"Lucius..." James muttered, throwing an arm lazily around the waist of his fragile looking lover.  
  
Lucius grumbled, "Why did we have to spend our last night together in the Gryffindor prefect bathroom? I think I fell asleep on your hairbrush."  
  
"Sorry, love. But I do recall some boy pleading with me to relive him in the closest place possible... And that's not my hairbrush."  
  
Lucius's brow furrowed. "You'd better be joking me."  
  
"I am, I am. Don't be so serious." James smiled, messing Luicus's perfect hair up. "But..."  
  
"I know..." the Slytherin frowned before being kissed by James. He felt the somewhat rough hands from all those years of playing as Gryffindor's seeker caress his bare thighs. "James..." he wrapped his legs tight around the other's waist. "Don't leave me, we can run away together!"  
  
"It wouldn't work... You're too well known to hide in the wizarding world." James said, smiling softly. "And moving to the muggle-" he chuckled at the sour look on Lucius's face. "Is out of the question."  
  
The two lovers sighed, bringing their foreheads together with a soft clunk. Life just wasn't fair.  
  
Later~  
  
Lucius slipped into his dorm room, yawning and emotionally upset. He'd given James a tearful goodbye before throwing his robes on to return back to the Slytherin house. Damn arranged marriages! He didn't love Narcissa, he loved James! Life just wasn't fair! The flaxen boy flung open the curtains to his bed, and stared in shock at the naked body of the young Serverous Snape laid out before him.  
  
"Hello, love." Snape said, yanking Lucius down on him.  
  
"Yuck!!" Lucius jumped off of him, stumbling to the ground. "Get off of my bed!"  
  
"Not until you join me." Snape grinned coyly.  
  
Lucius grabbed the mattress and lifted it up, causing the other boy to roll unceremoniously to the floor. "I had a busy night last night, and I do wish to rest up."  
  
"Oh what? You mean you were fucking with Potter, is that it? Every night, that's all you do! And you wonder why you fall asleep in class, or why you fell off your broom during Quidditch practice! You're such a stupid blonde sometimes, Lucius. When are you going to straighten out?"  
  
Lucius yawned and replied, "I'll do it later just remind me." He curled up in bed, not even bothering to take off his shoes.  
  
Snape scowled down at the boy. He never listens to me. One day, he'll awake from his perfect world, and realize that he can't be a pampered brat any longer. Then on that day, he'll find out that Potter has ruined his life, and he'll come running to me.  
  
That morning~  
  
The pale faced slytherin awoke starving. He hadn't eaten since yesterday. He splashed water on his face, put on a fresh set of robes, and rushed down to the great hall. Hopefully, he would be able to see James again before they were wrenched apart forever. But as the boy ran down the hallway, he caught a glimpse of something that he never wished to see. It was James Potter, and he was sure that his lover was making a date with Lily Evans. His body language said it all... The way he held his books propped his arm up against the wall like that.... He used to talk to me like that. Lucius thought bitterly... Of course, he had to be out of range, and could not hear their conversation. But the way she was laughing...  
  
"And that's when you come in and say, "Saturday's fine, James!" Then we-" James looked causally behind his shoulder to see the pale face which he had kissed so many times, streaked with tears. Just last night those grey eyes of his were filled with love for him. And now... He sputtered mindlessly, "Lucius! It's not what you-"  
  
"I never want to see you again, Potter!" Lucius spat, running down the hallway sobbing... He would never forgive that god awful Potter, why they'd said goodbye only hours before, and now the bastard was making a date with someone else? For the first time in his life, Lucius felt dark. Darker than he'd ever been before. He hated James. And he hated Lily even more. How could James like some one who was from a non-magical family anyway? Oh, he'd make them pay for this...  
  
  
  
~Chapter One- Summer's End~  
  
Draco sighed, a contented smile plastered upon his pale features. For summer was soon coming to a close, and he could return to school and escape the dull Malfoy household until holidays. Of course, with the start of the new year, he could start up his campaign of hate for Harry Potter, and get the chance to show him up at Quidditch. Too bad he didn't have the talent to make Slytherin seeker on his own, but a good broom could make up for that. At least father was good for something. Maybe he could demand new firebolts for the team this year to prolong his position on the team.  
  
Dear Journal, Today I amused myself by drawing little pictures of Potter falling down the stairs, getting squished by a steam roller, and falling off his broomstick into a pit of jagged rocks. That sort of thing.  
  
"Draco! Dinner's ready!" Lucius called from the hallway outside his door. Like it mattered any way. The boy never bothered to eat much of his dinner. Though he could understand in a way. All three members of the Malfoy household could barely stand being in the same room with each other. Lucius hated his family as much as they took advantage of him. Draco was the biggest brat he'd ever seen (except for himself at that age, but pride would never let him agree with that idea) and his wife was a drunk. Most likely was cheating on him too. Not that it bothered him. He could really care less about what his wife did, seeing how his love lived with in another.  
  
It had been what, fifteen years since he'd last seen James? He damned himself for not forgiving him when he had the chance. But James might still be alive! He could be out there some where, waiting for the right time to return! And it was that thought that saved, but also brought, Lucius Malfoy to the brink of insanity.  
  
It was half an hour later when the whole family came to the table to eat. Being Malfoys, they must be fashionably late. Frantic house elves did their best to keep the food steaming as the three stared at each other. Narcissa was beginning to nod off, Draco had his journal and was busy writing away, and of course, Lucius's main thoughts were of James. No one ever spoke much to the other members; the main goal of dining at the Malfoy house was to finish before the others to avoid conversation. Unless it was at a posh dinner party that occasionally gets thrown at the manor. Then they'd all have to pretend to be happy.  
  
It was Narcissa who finished first, though she never actually ate her meal. Her head had fallen into a bowl of cold soup. Little bubbles floated to the surface as she snored away.  
  
Lucius debated on wither to leave his wife like that, but figured whom ever she was having an affair with now would be pretty upset if she drowned in a bowl of cold French onion soup. He picked her head up carefully, not to wake her, and laid her back down on a plate of bread.  
  
Draco toyed with the food on his plate as he asked in a bored tone. "Does this mean I can return to my room now?"  
  
Meanwhile~  
  
Harry and Ron had just finished packing for their trip back to Hogwarts. Relaxing with some tea, freshly baked cookies, and a game of wizard's chess, Harry pondered over if he should tell the other what he'd discovered.  
  
"Knut for your thoughts, Harry?" Ron asked, sliding the copper coin across the board.  
  
"Ah, I was just debating on if I should tell you what I was thinking." Harry said, pocketing the coin.  
  
"Oh come on, that wasn't worth a Knut at all." The red head watched the brutal scene as his knight beheaded Harry's bishop. "And you're not concentrating hard enough."  
  
"Sorry Malfoy. I've not been thinking-"  
  
Ron crossed his arms, and replied agitated. "You just called me Malfoy. Gimme back my knut for that."  
  
"Did I really? I didn't mean to." He sighed, passing the small coin back to Ron.  
  
"That's all right. I guess you're thinking about how hard Gryffindor is going whip Slytherin this year. Finally, Quidditch is back."  
  
It was indeed hard last year, going through with out it. Not that competing for the Goblet of Fire wasn't thrilling enough.... "Something like that, Ron."  
  
"Oi, why won't you tell me what's wrong? Oooh, I know. You're thinking about Cho aren't you?" Ron said slyly.  
  
"No." Harry said quickly. "Not at all."  
  
"Yes you are! You're blushing!"  
  
"Believe me, I'm not. Ron..." Harry drew in a breath, and slowly let it out. "I'm thinking about Draco Malfoy because I have a crush on him."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. "Harry!! Of all the people in Hogwarts... Why not Neville?! He's the least likely to hand you over to Voldemort! Or Seamus! Dean even!! But Draco Malfoy!?"  
  
Well, I figured he'd react badly. "I just can't help it." He smiled.  
  
"Harry... I'm your best friend. I don't care what life decisions you make- But Draco Malfoy?!" He sighed, looking at Harry's glum expression. "..Just don't hurt."  
  
"Thanks Ron. And I'll be careful. And as for being handed over to Voldemort, I've defeated him before; I'll do it again."  
  
Hogwarts~  
  
Soon after the returning teachers were gathered in the Great Hall, Dumblebore stood up positioning himself to face all of them. "Good evening to you all. I do hope everyone had a splendid summer, and for not staying in whatever exotic locals you visited." He paused as a few members of the staff whispered to one another about such places. "I know you all want to know who this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts is... Especially Serverus."  
  
Snape was actually smiling confidently. After all the past failures, he knew he'd be the next one.  
  
"At the request of himself, Gilderoy Lockhart wishes to resume his position of teaching."  
  
A mixture of emotions crossed the potion master's face. Most of them dealing with raw anger. What was wrong with him teaching DADA? He knew the subject more than anyone he'd ever known! This was pure torment. More importantly, the one person who annoyed him more than Potter would be here again, for yet another year... 


	2. The Graveyard

A/n: Hi everybody! I'm having a spot of trouble using fanfiction.net so if any one is interested in reading the rest of this fic, it will be in an msn group called Yaoi Aboveground in the documents section.  
  
~~  
  
  
  
~Chapter 2-The Graveyard~  
  
"Hello all my old friends!" Lockhart said, bouncing in the room. Now completely healed, the gaudy man was back to himself. His robes twinkled more than his smile, and his hair glowed more that the fire in the torches. A few of the teachers forced smiles, while others looked ecstatic to see him back.  
  
His teeth have gotten unusually whiter.. Snape thought, hoping to Merlin that the glittering man hadn't noticed him.  
  
"Serverus!" Lockhart beamed, his smile rivaling that of the sun. He rushed over to occupy the empty chair next to him. "I must tell you about my vacation in the Bahamas! I've taken scads of photos documenting every step of my trip." He flashed the disgruntled looking potions teacher another blinding smile before pulling out a book thicker than a dictionary.  
  
Snape groaned, wishing he hadn't been so hasty to return to Hogwarts from his vacation. What had he done to deserve this? Maybe if he promised to be nicer to his students, something bad would happen to Lockhart. Tough luck, that wouldn't happen. "Do.. all of these include you?"  
  
"Well of course! Who would they be of?"  
  
Snape pushed away from the table. "If you will all pardon me for the moment, I feel ill."  
  
"Oh you poor thing!" Lockhart wailed. "Let me escort you back to your chambers!" He said, grabbing Snape's arm.  
  
"No thank you. I'll be fine." Snape said agitatedly, trying to free his arm from Lockhart's surprisingly strong grip. "I said I'm fine! Let go of me!"  
  
"Being the gentlemen that I am, I insist on escorting a fallen comrade to his chambers safely." He said, keeping an iron lock on the other's arm.  
  
Snape tried reaching for his wand. The man was ready blow off his own arm if it was needed to escape.  
  
Dumbledore stood up from his place at the table, and spoke calmly towards the two staff members. "Gilderoy, Serverus will be quite fine. He probably wants some time to himself."  
  
"Oh my, very well..." Lockhart said, releasing his grip on Snape's arm.  
  
Snape muttered a 'thank you' to Dumbledore, practically rushing out.  
  
The other staff groaned as Lockhart turned his sights on them, holding his book of photographs. "Well, I can show you all my wonderful photographs instead!"  
  
Else where~  
  
"Lumos." Lucius whispered to his wand, illuminating the pathway through the graveyard. Escaping the manor was exceptionally difficult tonight. Narcissa had felt they needed to patch things up; maybe even start over. He hated being late for this, so he offered her a glass of scotch. That was the end of patching things up.  
  
Silently, the dark clothed form of Lucius knelt down in front of James's stone, as if he were taking part in some ancient ritual. He laid a rose upon the top of the gray slab, tracing his fingers over the lettering of the stone.  
  
"James Potter.." He whispered to no one, letting the name roll off his tongue. Insanity was slowly beginning to eat away at the already unstable mind. A maddening glare shone in his cold eyes as he babbled, "Last night I dreamt of, James! It felt so real I could touch you! ..And you'd be there. Right next to me!" Lucius hugged himself tightly as he continued. "Then you'd sing to me, and hold me, and rock me! Just like in Hogwarts... Just like in.. In... You're coming right? Right? Very soon? You must be! I've waited so long...When you come, everything will be alright.." He laid down on the ground before the stone, stroking the grass, imagining it was James, until he eventually fell asleep.  
  
Every time something upset Snape, he went out to collect ingredients. He did much of that last time Lockhart taught; his cupboard was well stocked then.  
  
"Damn asphodel. Only place to find it is in a grave- Oh no. Not this again." Snape sighed, making his way through the stones to the sleeping Lucius. "Every damn night..." he bent over to shake him. "Come on, get up. You're going to get sick. It's supposed to rain tonight."  
  
"James..." Lucius sighed, throwing his arms around Snape's neck.  
  
He's disillusioned again... Snape thought bitterly. He resented severely being called James. "No, I'm not James. He's dead-" a hot blush crept across his face as he felt Lucius kissing his neck. Suddenly, being called James wasn't sounding so bad. No, he didn't want this. Not with Lucius acting in his current state. Argh, but he'd dreamt of this type of contact with the man he'd been in love with for so long. "No... No... Stop that. No really, I mean it!" Snape pulled Lucius off of him. "I am Serverus Snape. Not James Potter."  
  
Lucius looked up at him, blinking. "Serverus?"  
  
"Yes, Serverus. Do you remember?" Snape asked, growing a bit frightened of how long this fit of madness is lasting.  
  
The other clenched his eyelids tightly, concentrating. Slowly when he opened those gray eyes of his, he looked up at Snape confused. "Serverus, what are you doing out here at this time of night?"  
  
Snape sighed in relief. Thank Merlin it's over and he's back. "I was collecting items for the year."  
  
"Oh.. I'd better get going." Lucius said softly, starting back towards James's gravestone.  
  
Snape caught him around the waist. "No. You're coming home with me. I'm not letting you stay out here all night, and do something crazy." And in the contrary to Lucius's protests, he dragged the blonde man from the cemetary and back to his chambers.  
  
The next morning~  
  
The Hogwarts Express chugged along the tracks, making its way through the British countryside. Draco Malfoy stared out the window, taking a mild break from writing in his journal. Today's subject was the object of Draco's affections.  
  
Dear Journal, Today's entry is not about how much I hate Potter, but about the love of my life. The way his hair glimmers and shines when he walks... His voice.. His wonderful, wonderful voice... A summer's vacation is too long of a wait... Why must be the only way I can see him is at sc-  
  
"Err, Draco. We found Potter, Weasly and the mud blood." Crabbe said.  
  
Goyle scratched his head. "Down the hall a ways."  
  
"Good." Draco snapped his book shut, tucking it in his robes. He nudged past his goons, following their directions. It was about time to bother Potter.  
  
Harry sighed; scribbling Harry loves Draco on a piece of scrap parchment.  
  
"You're disgusting Harry." Ron said, looking over his friend's shoulder.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book. "What? Why is Harry disgusting?"  
  
Harry looked relieved as the door of their compartment was slammed open, diverting everyone's attention. But as he laid eyes on Draco standing there, a hot blush spread across his face. Harry took silent notice of how nicely Draco had matured over the summer.  
  
Draco blinked. Harry's grown! He wasn't so scrawny any more.. This will make Quidditch matches against Gryffindor more difficult. "Hullo Potter."  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry stammered. He had to regain his composer, or Draco might suspect something. "What are you doing here? Tired of ripping apart prey in your own den?"  
  
"Ha ha. Still keeping the same bad company I see." Draco scoffed, crossing his arms looking to Hermione then Ron.  
  
This makes wanting to punch Malfoy's lights out more difficult... Ron thought. Having his best friend being in love with the prat makes life much harder. Ron bit his lip, slowly turning red; resisting the urge to mortally wound the blonde.  
  
Draco crossed his arms, smirking. "Is your head going to explode Weasly? Or are you trying to attract a mate?"  
  
That was far enough. Ron went to hit Draco, but Harry had beaten him to it.  
  
Draco stumbled back; holding a hand to the eye Harry had punched. Crabbe and Goyle moved in front of their stunned leader, and began to advance on the equally shocked green-eyed boy.  
  
Harry looked positively mortified. Had he just punched Malfoy in face? How could he do that to Draco? Maybe this was some sort of horrible dream.  
  
It didn't matter then that Crabbe and Goyle were holding him back; Harry didn't even notice. "Mal- Draco, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
The before mention turned, and leapt upon Harry. Soon, both boys were rolling around the floor, trying to knock each other senseless. Harry wanted no part of this, but had to protect himself. Draco, seeing only rage after been punched quite hard in the left eye, wanted to return the favor.  
  
"Oh my god! Ron! They're going to kill each other!" Hermione exclaimed. Frantically, she searched her robes for her wand.  
  
"Hang on Hermione! I want to watch this." Ran said, eyes fixated on the brawl. "I bet 3 galleons on Harry!"  
  
"6 on Draco!" Goyle said, pulling out 5 gold coins.  
  
Crabbe slapped Goyle on the back of the head. "That's seven, idiot!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Obviously, Crabbe and Goyle had just grown increasingly stupid over the summer. Being the only sensible one, she knew someone had to stop this. Raising the new edition of Magical Me, she smacked Draco and Harry hard in their heads. Draco's slap was much harder, of course.  
  
"Hermione! I could have won some money there!" Ron complained. "Harry was going to win."  
  
"Be that as it may-" she said, pointing to the unconscious boys, "-they both would have ended up killing each other!"  
  
Later~  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes, blinking at first at the bright light in the room. He reached for his glasses, putting them on. The hospital wing... What was he doing there? Oh yes, the fight.  
  
He remembered ripping a large section of Draco's robes off, and nearly passing out from seeing a portion of the pale boy's naked skin. Draco.. Why did he have to punch him? That was such a stupid move... Surely now, Draco definitely wouldn't want him for anything except for an enemy.  
  
Harry winced as he trailed his fingers in the deep scratches on his face. Draco has some pretty sharp fingernails... he thought, looking towards the other body in the next bed.  
  
Draco hadn't escaped the battle with little damage. Besides the now black eye, Harry had managed to pop the other's jaw out of the socket. Harry sighed, knowing that pale skin bruises easily. Of all the places to hit him, why'd he go straight for the face?  
  
Slowly he rose from his bed, cautiously making his way to the other bed. Just incase Draco was awake in all. He's so angelic when's he's asleep. Harry mused as he pushed some stray strands of the white blonde hair from Draco's eyes. How any hair managed to escape the hair gel astounded him.  
  
Harry knew he shouldn't, but when would he have another chance like this? Softly, he pressed his lips to Draco's forehead. The smell of overly used hair-care products wafted into his nose, but he ignored it. Harry pulled away, jumping to his bed upon hearing Madame Pomfrey speaking just outside the door.  
  
Draco slowly woke, squinting, he turned to Harry. "Potter?"  
  
"What Malfoy?" Harry asked innocently, as if the last 15 or 20 seconds never had happened.  
  
The boy glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Oh hell! I've missed the sorting hat ceremony!" Draco's eyes narrowed. "This is all your fault, Potter!"  
  
"My fault?! You're the one who insulted my friends!"  
  
Draco paused. ".. I wanted to be your friend too, once! But you were too stupid to recognize who was good for you! Hanging out Weasly..."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "And then what would happen? I would have to hang out with your goons. That's some real intelligent conversation there. Tell me, do their conversations always start with something like 'uhrm.. dur... er... ehm..'? You must hang around them for their ability to become a human shield, right?"  
  
Draco held in a laugh. "Well yes, kind of."  
  
Maybe this could actually work! Here they were, having a normal conversation and not killing being at each other's throats. Harry beamed. He'd almost managed to get Draco to laugh.  
  
The door opened, Snape, McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey walked in.  
  
"Good, you're both awake. As your heads of houses, we've heard of your escapades on the train, and decided it was best to put a stop to it. Both of you will be suspended from Quidditch for the first match, and maybe even more than that if another incident like this one occurs." McGonagall said, frowning at the both of them.  
  
"But Professor McGonagall!" Harry protested. "Who will take my place?"  
  
"You'll have to find a proper replacement after you leave." McGonagall said, while heading for the door.  
  
Draco stared jaw dropped at Snape.  
  
Right now, Snape could care less if Slytherin lost their seeker for a match. There was currently a sleeping Lucius Malfoy in his bed. Who knows when he might wake up? "Tough luck." He muttered, dashing out of the room, nearly knocking McGonagall to the floor.  
  
"Dear me... Wonder why he's in such a hurry..." Madame Pomfrey said, shutting the door over as both professors left. "You boys can leave now; You're all set. Boys?" She asked, passing a hand over their eyes. "Dear me. They've gone into shock!" Pomfrey sighed, as she pushed them back into their beds. 


	3. Fatal Attractions

~Chapter 3- Fatal Attractions~  
  
Lucius groaned. What had happened last night? He remembered going out to the cemetery like every night... And then... Oh god! How embarrassing... Serverus had come to his aid... And then he had mistaken him for...  
  
Lucius glanced upwards to see that his wrists were bound to the posts. No! They couldn't have! He wouldn't have! But if they had, why was he still fully clothed? Grey eyes blinked at the ceiling trying to piece together last night.  
  
Snape rushed down the hall, pushing teachers and students out of his way. He must explain himself to Lucius before the man thought worse of him now..  
  
"Serverus! Wait!!"  
  
Snape froze. Oh no. For the love of anything, not now.  
  
"I kept calling and calling out your name back there, and you didn't hear me!" Lockhart said, ensnaring Snape's arm. The glimmering man looked out of breath, and some of his perfectly styled hair had gotten messy. He beamed up at the dark man, affection dancing his light eyes.  
  
"There's a reason for everything, Lockhart." Snape said, trying to shake his arm free from Lockhart's grasp. The man was a human vice! "Please, I need to be getting back to my chamber!"  
  
"Oh good! Maybe you can show me where mine is too." The blonde man just held tighter as Snape tried to continually pry himself free. "I'm afraid I've gotten myself lost again."  
  
The ditzy professor was trying his patience. His chamber was coming closer, and he still wasn't able to shake himself free. "Come now! You've been here before! You must know your way around!"  
  
"I haven't been here in three years, Serverus... Please help me? Pllleeease?" Lockhart said, pouting and trying to worm his way closer to him.  
  
Snape felt a twitch beginning to form on the left side of his face. "Okay! Okay! I'll take you to your room! Just let go of me!"  
  
Lockhart seemed satisfied with that, and let go of the frustrated professor.  
  
Snape quickened his pace, trying to deliver the moron to his room as fast as possible. "There! You even had your name engraved in the door in gold!"  
  
"Oh! Silly me. Thank you for you help, Serverus..." Lockhart said, trying to sound seductive. "Won't you join me for a couple of drinks?"  
  
"No. Good night."  
  
The blonde man still hadn't gotten the hint, and tried a move no one was ever brave enough to try. He blocked Snape's path, and said, "Aren't you going to give me my good night kiss?"  
  
Snape's eyes grew wide as he felt Lockhart's arms circle his waist. "This isn't proper behavior for staff members!" He barked, praying that no one would come down the hallway.  
  
"You're so cute when you play hard to get..." Lockhart reached up to kiss him..  
  
Lucius had wormed his wrists from the bindings, and was working on locating his shoes. He did not want to be there when Snape returned. He couldn't face him. Though... he never truly figured out what had happened last night.  
  
Snape stormed into his room, looking extremely angry and scaring Lucius.  
  
"Serverus!!! What did I do?!" Lockhart whined, rushing for the chamber door with a large red handprint on his cheek.  
  
Snape slammed the door in the other's face. "GO AWAY. I DON'T LIKE YOU." When it was quiet, he turned to face the frightened Lucius. "Lucius! You're awake!"  
  
"Serverus.. What did he do to you?"  
  
"I DON'T want to talk about it." He snapped, but then regretted it. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't take my anger out on you. You've got to be wondering what you're doing here."  
  
Lucius found his shoes, putting them on quickly. "Yes, that thought crossed my mind a bit."  
  
"I was afraid you'd hurt yourself in your condition, and brought you back here. I force fed you a sleeping potion and tied you to my bed so you wouldn't be a threat to yourself till the potion started to kick in. Merlin Lucius, don't tell me you're going back there again now."  
  
"No, I'm not. I'd better get back before the house elves question me leaving not on official business." Lucius sighed, reaching for the door. "Thank you for your help." And with that, he walked out, leaving an agitated Snape alone.  
  
Lockhart was more than upset over Snape not returning his affectionate kiss. He was slumped up against the wall, waiting for the dark man to open the door. But as his eyes lay upon Lucius as he shut the door, he forgot all about Professor Snape...  
  
The next morning~  
  
Harry was dreading classes. Things went from improving, to stuck in the bowels of hell, with Draco.  
  
"Harry? Something wrong?" Ron asked his depressed friend. "Upset about missing the first match?"  
  
"Well, no. Not really." He frowned. "Let's just go to class......" How was he going to face those cold gray eyes? Draco hated him more than ever.  
  
Ron frowned. Harry was in dire straights ever since he had left the hospital wing. I told him Draco Malfoy was trouble... Why does he never listen?  
  
Hermione was in her glory; today was the first day of school! The summer holidays always went by horrendously slow. "Ron! Harry! What are you two doing up there? We're going to be late for class you know!"  
  
Rom smiled to himself. Hermione had a one-track mind. "We'd better get down there before Hermione throws a fit. Things will get better, just keep your head up."  
  
Harry gave his friend a weak smile. "Thanks Ron." No amount of helpful advice could brighten Harry's mood. He shuffled behind his two best friends, his mind drifting to thoughts of a certain pale somebody.  
  
"Come on Harry! Pick up your feet! We've got defense against the dark arts next! I'm dieing to know who the new teacher is." Hermione said excitedly.  
  
No student knew who.. or what... to expect. It was apparently a big surprise. Not even a list of supplies was given. Ron bit his lip. Hogwarts surprises weren't to be taken lightly.  
  
The class was alive with anticipation. Murmurs of hope that maybe the reason for not needing new books was because the teacher would be doing all sorts of hands on experiments. Others hoped that no books meant no work outside of class.  
  
The doors opened, and everyone turned. Lockhart fluttered into the room, wearing robes of silver. Some groaned, others dropped their jaws in horror. "Hello all! Look at these bright and happy faces! Did you all miss me?"  
  
Hermione beamed. Professor Lockhart was back, and better looking than when he had left. What had could he have possibly done to make his teeth even whiter?  
  
Draco's upper lip was curling, his fingernails scraping into the desk. Why was Lockhart back? Can't those nitwits at the mental institute tell that he's not ready to be taken out yet? Bloody incompetence...  
  
Harry was at the breaking point now. How could he survive yet another year with that idiot, and having Draco being incredibly pissed off at him?  
  
Ron muttered something low, that Harry had to strain to hear. "I bet Hermione's happy..."  
  
Lockhart clapped his hands together with glee. "I bet you're all wondering why I had no books issued for this year! It's all because I know what big fans you all are of me! You already have all the needed books from the last time I taught here!"  
  
Ron's head collided with the desk. He'd burned those first thing when he got home from his second year...  
  
"Oh! And I see Miss Granger is reading the new edition of Magical Me. 10 points to Gryffindor for a wonderful choice of summer reading!"  
  
Dear god, let's hope he hasn't brought the pixies again... Draco thought darkly, remembering the nasty bite he'd gotten from the infamous incident during his second year. Of all the creatures he hated, pixies were number one.  
  
The class when with out problems, but was horrendously boring. Most students were actually looking foreword to going to potions for a change.  
  
As the end of the session ended, Lockhart noticed something about one of his more blonde students. That face... those eyes... The man from last night! Of course! They must be related some how!  
  
Lockhart spent most of the night thinking of the flaxen haired man from the night before. Who was he? Why was he in such a hurry to leave? And most of all, why did he not want an autographed picture? "Mr. Malfoy, hold on a second. I need to speak with you a moment."  
  
Draco went ashen. What could he have done wrong besides nod off a bit? It was only the first day!  
  
Harry stopped on the way to the door. Speak to Draco after class? Why?  
  
Curious to find out himself, Ron whispered to Harry "Let's listen outside the door."  
  
The pair left, hiding right outside the door, straining to hear any piece of conversation.  
  
"There was a man here last night.. Speaking with Professor Snape in his chamber. He was somewhat tall, and bore a striking resemblance to yourself.. Do you know him off chance?"  
  
Draco scratched his head, confused. "Well-"  
  
Lockhart looked up suddenly, and spotted some black hair by the door."Is that Harry Potter I see hanging outside of my door?"  
  
"Go Ron! He saw me, but you can still escape!" Harry hissed to his best friend.  
  
Lockhart rushed over to the doorway before Ron could flee. "Come in, come in! Here for an autograph I see! Oh, I see you trying to get away, Ron! We'll have no shyness here! But that is common, you know." He said, pulling both unwilling boys in. "I'll be right with you, I just have to finish up some business with Draco here."  
  
Ron gave Harry a pained look. They should've just went to potions...  
  
"Well Draco? Are you related?" Lockhart asked while moving the confused blonde boy to the other side of the room.  
  
"Yes, he's my father. But why is that impor-"  
  
"Wonderful!" The air headed professor said with glee, moving to his desk. "I need to request a parent teacher conference." He said while scribbling down a quick note addressed to the Malfoy household.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other puzzled. It was the first day of class! Draco didn't do anything that bad...  
  
"Wh.. What?! What did I do?! I was good! I sat and-"  
  
"Now, now! You'll find out after I speak with your father-In person- of course." Lockhart winked, ushering Draco back over to the boys. "Now, I'll go sign those pictures for you two."  
  
Harry wasn't even paying attention to Lockhart any longer. He was too busy looking at how horrible Draco looked. The boy was pale, but no one should be that white!  
  
Ron quickly said, "Um, we'll have to decline sir. We're going to be late for potions."  
  
Lockhart's face lit up quite a bit more than before. "I'd be more than happy to escort you all down to the dungeons! How silly of me to be keeping you from potions with the charming professor Snape!"  
  
Draco looked up at Lockhart. Why was he so suddenly interested in Snape? ...Oh no.... No! Lockhart couldn't have Snape! Never! This man was beginning to ruin his life. Once his father gets a hold of that note, he'd be in deep trouble. And now this! Something must be done about him.. Draco thought bitterly.  
  
The three boys were quickly ushered down the hall by a very eager Lockhart. Harry noticed how upset Draco looked at the moment. "Hey.. Malfoy.. Are you al-"  
  
"Don't talk to me, Potter! Right now, you don't exist!!" Draco spat, refusing to even turn around.  
  
Harry's face fell. He had to do something to make it up to Draco... Maybe he could buy him something. But, having spent most of what he had taken out already, and figuring that Draco most likely would want something unbearably expensive, was out of luck. Maybe, he could find a job.  
  
Lockhart burst into the potions room, scaring half the students, and making Snape drop an empty beaker on the ground. "Serverus!"  
  
Snape felt the twitch return as Lockhart came up to his desk. "Lockhart! I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me by my first name during a class if you please. This had better be important, you're interrupting my lesson.." He hissed.  
  
"Oh it is! I just dropped off these students.." He said, turning around and pointing to Harry, Ron, and Draco. "I kept them a little late after class. And I wanted to ask you if you'd-"  
  
"Thank you for dropping them off. You'd better be going now!" Snape quickly began pushing Lockhart towards the door.  
  
"But.. But..."  
  
"No buts, Lockhart! I've got a class to teach!" And with that, he threw Lockhart out, and locked the door. 


	4. Escalation

~Chapter 4-Escalation~  
  
Lockhart's gaudy owl flew in to Lucius's well-decorated office. It landed on the big mahogany desk, hooting at him.  
  
"Curious... Who would own a bright pink owl?" He began to read the scroll that it had dropped, while shooing the creature back out the window. "Now why would I be getting a letter from Hogwarts?" Lucius pondered aloud, taking his seat.  
  
He pulled out a secret drawer which held a small glasses case, and picture of James. No one knew that Lucius needed reading glasses, not even Narcissa. He looked around cautiously; making sure no one was in the room, before slipping on the pair of half moon silver rimmed glasses.  
  
"Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
I regret to inform you that a parent-teacher- WHAT? What could Draco have possibly done... It's the bloody first day of school!! Did he set Dumbledore's office on fire?! Poison the water?!" The angry blonde calmed himself down before reading on. "Please come to Hogwarts, ASAP.  
  
Thank you, Gilderoy Lockhart, 8th time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award"  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart... Gilderoy Lockhart... Wasn't that the teacher from a few years ago that taught DADA? Had Dumbledore gone senile? Lucius thought, tilting back in his chair.  
  
That's also the man Narcissa drools over. Maybe he could buy his way out of the house if he brought back an autograph picture of him...  
  
Hogwarts~  
  
Snape had just finished cleaning up the mess he had made from before. Damn that Lockhart... Stupid, vain, idiotic......  
  
"Serverus!!"  
  
"AH!" He screamed, which was not a habit of his, and dropped the dustpan on the floor. The recently picked up glass scattered on the floor once more. Frustrated, he turned to the man with the stupid smile on his face. That smile couldn't mean anything good... "... WHAT?"  
  
Else where in the building, Lucius was busy scolding at his son, as they went along in the hallway. "Honestly! What have I got on my hands?! A juvenile delinquent? You embarrass me so, Draco!"  
  
"Honestly, father! I don't know what I did! All through class I sat there and paid rapt attention! I swear!"  
  
Harry was busy trailing them under the cover of his invisibility cloak. Of all the things he didn't trust, Lucius Malfoy was up there with floo powder. Lay one hand on him, and I'll be sure to kill you... he thought darkly, his eyes narrowing at the elder Malfoy.  
  
Recently, Filch had been by mopping the floors, cleaning up a mess that Peeves had caused. Lucius was begining to have a hard time walking on the slick stone. "I'm getting more than a little tired of your incopa..a...a!"  
  
From Harry's point of view, it looked like Lucius was about to strike Draco as he flailed his arms about. Having no idea that the blonde man was merely trying to grab on to something, anything , to prevent him from falling to the ground. So it seemed perfectly okay to shout, "Petrificus totalus!" and turn Lucius Malfoy into a living statue.  
  
Harry leapt to snag Draco's slim wrist, pulling him out of the way, as Lucius fell to the ground.  
  
"What's going on?!" Draco asked, frightened. He nearly passed out as he saw what was grabbing his wrist. "A floating hand! Oh my god! Help! The haunted hand ha-"  
  
Harry covered Draco with the cloak, and clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shh!!"  
  
The blonde eyed Harry angrily, struggling against him. Was Potter out of his mind?! He was still extremely pissed at him for getting him banned from Quidditch.  
  
Harry dragged the unwilling Draco into a nearby closet, and shut the door behind them. "Your father's such a jackass! How dare he even try to hit you like tha-"  
  
"Potter, you idiot! He wasn't trying to- Wait.. Do you hear something?"  
  
Harry paused, trying to listen.  
  
In the hallway, Lucius bitterly thought of all the nasty things he will do to the person who used the full body bind curse on him. How could he let this happen to him? Laying face down on the floor was definitely not his ideal Monday night. Hmm? What's this? Foot steps? Good. Maybe a professor is coming.  
  
Lockhart turned the corner, screaming in a cowardly manner, running like mad. "HALP!" He cried, leaping over Lucius as if he was a hurdle.  
  
Snape emerged from 'round the corner, swinging a large battle-axe. His collar was torn, and thin lips were coated and unnaturally shiny from Lockhart's lip-gloss. "Come back here so I can decapitate you!!" He screamed, extremely disgruntled at the moment and chasing after fleeing Lockhart.  
  
Serverus! Serverus will have me out of here in no time at all!  
  
The dark haired man dropped his axe, upon seeing the helpless Lucius lying on the ground. "Lucius? What the..." Snape said, approaching the helpless man. "Ah, I know this curse. Hang on, I'll have you free in just a few seconds."  
  
Sensing that Snape had gotten over his anger, Lockhart bounced over to them. "Oh! The body bind curse! I'll get you out of this in no time!"  
  
"I've got the situation under control, Lockhart." Snape growled, pointing his wand down at Lucius.  
  
"Oh Servie, I think I know a little bit more, not much, but more, about breaking a curse than you."  
  
Oh god, why do I not like were this is going? Lucius thought woefully.  
  
That buffoon just called me Servie... He looked left and right, and shouted, "Where's my axe?!"  
  
"EEK!" Lockhart shrieked, and continued running down the hall.  
  
Snape chased after him, leaving Lucius stranded once more.  
  
Lucius mentally sighed. How could this evening get any worse?  
  
In the closet, Harry quickly recovered them in the invisibility cloak upon hearing the footsteps growing louder. "Sh, I think someone is coming."  
  
"Well, I'm not deaf!" Draco hissed.  
  
Lockhart quickly dashed into their closet, and shut the door.  
  
Draco and Harry smushed themselves up against the wall, the closet now getting uncomfortable. Draco's first reaction was to grab the nearest thing to him, and hold on to it tightly. Which so happened to be Harry's very lucky right hand. The blonde wished hoping that Lockhart wouldn't find them. He didn't need to get into more trouble right now.  
  
Harry on the other hand, wouldn't mind if he had to clean a thousand toilets for thousands years if caught. Draco was holding HIS hand. Draco was pressed up against HIM. This was BLISS, even if it was incredibly risky.  
  
Snape threw open the door, glaring at the extremely frightened Lockhart viciously. " I do NOT care how many times you've won the Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award! I'm going to-"  
  
"8 times." Lockhart said, quickly.  
  
"Whatever!!" Snape said moving toward the twit with arms poised to strangle him.  
  
Lockhart however, mistook this gesture, and thought that Snape was going to embrace him... He pulled the dark man in with him, and shut the door.  
  
You remind me of the babe. What babe? The babe with the power. What power? Power of voodoo. Who do? You do. Do what? Remind me of the babe. Lucius sang to himself, trying to pass the time as he spent several more minutes on the floor. David Bowie was his favorite singer, despite him being a muggle. He lost count of the many hours he had spent with James listening to him. A small smile would have found it's way on to his lips if they weren't stone stiff.  
  
He had no idea exactly how many minutes had gone by, seeing as how his watch was on his hand, which he couldn't move at the moment. Right now, he didn't care who came down the hall, just as long as they could free him.  
  
He hoped that fuzzy thing that was currently crawling on his left hand wasn't a spider. Oh god, how he hated spiders. Ever since that encounter with Aragog in the forbidden forest with James during their first year...  
  
The sound of claws walking on stone entered his ears. Oh no. That could only be one thing...  
  
"Well, well Mrs. Norris! What have you found me this time?"  
  
Filch. Why'd it have to be Filch. Lucius groaned, hearing footsteps circle him.  
  
"Why if it isn't James Potter's fuck toy, Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
The man wouldn't be saying this to me if I weren't stuck in a body bind..  
  
"Yes, I remember you. Mr. High and Mighty Lucius Malfoy. The prettiest slut that Hogwarts has seen since your little brat."  
  
Rage went through Lucius. His son was a lot of things, but he was no slut.  
  
The sound of ripping was heard, and Lucius was sure that was some his robes being ripped in two. This was quite possibly the worst night he'd had in alllloooooonnng time.  
  
"Go back to doing rounds, my sweet. I don't want you to see this; it's going to be a little messy..."  
  
Lucius wanted to scream as he thought what was sure to happen was going to happen. But it never came.  
  
On the opposite end of the hallway, a figure wearing a dark hooded cloak pointed his wand at Filch. A reddish orange blast came from the end of it, as it sped towards the janitor.  
  
Filch's clothes became engulfed in flames. "What the?!" He dropped to the floor, rolling around, trying to put the fire out. He stood up smoldering from anger, and from his burnt clothes. "You... You... Who are you?! You're trespassing on Hogwarts property!"  
  
Whose trespassing on Hogwarts property?! What was going on?! Lucius thought, now really wishing he knew what was going on.  
  
The figure slowly came towards Filch; wand still raised, and was more than willing to fire another attack.  
  
The janitor began walking backwards, arms raised. "Okay, okay! I'll leave!"  
  
When the figure was sure that Filch had left, he rested a hand on the small of Lucius's back in a reassuring manner.  
  
Now who was this touching him? Couldn't be Filch. A professor must have saved him! He was now totally grateful to whom ever it was breaking the curse. Lucius sat up to thank the person, but found himself completely alone in the hall...  
  
Harry and Draco were petrified. Two's company three's a crowd, and four was down right unbearable. It was a wonder why Lockhart or Snape hadn't discovered them yet.  
  
Snape's entrance to the closet ruined Harry's blissful moment with Draco. Of all the people to walk in...  
  
Upon seeing Snape, Draco froze. What would happen if the potions master caught them like this? With Harry Potter no less? He definately wouldn't like Draco any more... Maybe if he buried his head in Potter's robes, Snape wouldn't be able to tell who he was.  
  
On the lists of Snape's things to do, being stuck in a closet with Lockhart was not on it.  
  
"Isn't this romantic, Serverus? Just me and you..."  
  
"Stop hugging me!!" Snape barked. "Get off!"  
  
Harry held in his laughter. Finally, Snape was getting what he deserved.  
  
Loud banging was heard, and Harry guessed it was Snape hitting something. Now noticing that Draco was currently clinging to him, he blushed.  
  
Oh please let it be Lockhart's head, please, please, please... Draco thought.  
  
"Serverus! Stop that! You're going to hurt your head!" Lockhart said, stopping Snape from further causing himself a concussion. "Oh, you silly potions master! Trying to knock your self out! You're so shy, it's adorable! Now, stop that squirming! I have to check your head to see if you gave yourself a bump."  
  
"That is NOT my head!"  
  
The door violently swung open, and Lucius stood there, looking very disgruntled. He drummed his fingers on the doorframe, looking impatiently at Lockhart, whom had his hands plastered on Snape's backside.  
  
"One minute, and then he's all yours, Lucius." Snape said, shutting the door over.  
  
A loud whacking sound was heard a few moments later. The dark man emerged, passing by Lucius with out even acknowledging him.  
  
Lockhart stumbled out of the closet, a bucket shoved down upon his head. "Buy... My new book... Comes out this March... huuuhhh...." The ditzy blonde collapsed on the floor.  
  
Dear me will this day ever end? Lucius thought miserably. "Come on, get up will you?!" He said aggravated and shaking Lockhart.  
  
"Ohh..." he moaned, pulling off the bucket. "Have I died and gone to heaven? I'm looking at an angel so I must be." Lockhart smiled, and gave the now highly annoyed Lucius a roguish wink.  
  
Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing in hysterics.  
  
"Potter, it's not funny! Especially since my father's homophobic!" Draco hissed.  
  
Homophobic? It was just like Lucius Malfoy to be homophobic! That prick... Harry thought bitterly. This makes the wedding plans he made all the more difficult.  
  
Lucius clenched his fists, swallowing the inner rage he now felt. That was the lamest... "Can we please just get this conference over with?" He needed to take a long hot bath.  
  
"But of course! Come along." Obviously, lines would not work with this man. But we he had set up in his office would!  
  
The unknowing Lucius followed Lockhart. What mattered most was finally finding out what Draco had done so he could know what to be mad at him for.  
  
Lockhart held the door for Lucius. The blonde man's jaw dropped. Lockhart had set up all sorts of scented candles and rose petals through out the room. "..This isn't about Draco at all is it?"  
  
"No... It's about you.. and me.." The ditzy man wrapped his arms around Lucius's neck. "Did anyone ever tell you, that you have the face of an angel?"  
  
"Yes, many times! Would you let go?!" Lucius said, struggling against Lockhart.  
  
"You and Serverus.... Both so shy.... It's so refreshing. But how can we become anything more than friends unless you get over it?"  
  
Lucius wrenched the arms from around his neck. "I don't want to be anything with you!!"  
  
"Yes you do, you adorable man!" Lockhart said leaping upon Lucius, knocking them both down to the floor.  
  
Keeping himself for James' return was becoming more and more challenging. "Look here. I'll pay you to get off of me. I just want to go home."  
  
"Surely you don't mean that! People would pay to be in your- Oh, hello. Do you mind?" Lockhart asked, looking up at the figure in the black robes.  
  
The figure pointed his wand right at Lockhart's head.  
  
"Whoa now, no need to get violent..." the blonde man said, getting off of Lucius. When he was far enough away he whipped out his own wand. "Aha! Whoops.." Lockhart said, dropping his wand.  
  
The figure shook his head slowly. He helped Lucius to his feet, and started for the door.  
  
"Wait! Please! Don't go!" Lucius said, running after him.  
  
The figure pointed the wand at the blonde man's chest. He opened the door, and left.  
  
Lucius ran out into the hallway, but found the mysterious man had gone.  
  
Back in the closet, Harry looked outside, left and right. "Well... I think everyone's gone... It's safe to leave now."  
  
"Oh sure, it's safe for you..." Draco muttered, allowing Harry to pull him out of the closet. "Once Lockhart speaks to my father..."  
  
"Please. I don't think that meeting had anything to do with you at all." Harry smiled to him. "I'll take you back to Slytherin if you want. Or, you could try and make it on your own and run the risk of being caught by Filch."  
  
Draco frowned. "Why are you being so nice to me Potter? It's unsettling."  
  
"Fine then. Malfoy, you're a stupid git and I hate you."  
  
"Much better, Potter. Thanks." 


	5. Dreams

OOC: I truely am sorry for not posting as often as I would like, but between work and massive renovations to this fic, I have no time... But thank you for your reviews! I promise when things stop being as hectic as they are, I'll try to post a new chapter everyday^^ This might be the last chapter for awhile, I'll be going away for a spell.  
  
Um, yes... I understand it is a bit ...weird.... But I'm eccentric and weird myself :)  
  
Ah yes, when do Harry and Draco get together? Soon. I do forget what chapter it happens in, but it will happen.  
  
Please forgive any minor typos please. I rushed through editting this chapter. Anyone want to be my beta reader? If so, email me at maxmillionthethird@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
~Chapter 5-Dreams~  
  
That night, after dropping Draco off, Harry's subconscious was plagued with strange dreams. He moaned and tossed around in bed...  
  
He was sitting on top a large fiery horse, wearing plated red armor. On the side of the beast, the name Fire bolt was branded. Harry looked at his shield, which had a large red and gold griffin imprinted on it. Hmm... Amusing, in a weird sort of way.  
  
"Hello Sir Harry!"  
  
"Fred?" Harry asked, looking at his similarly dressed comrade.  
  
"No! I'm Sir George! There's Sir Fred!" George said, pointing to his brother who was just riding up.  
  
"Ello, Sir Harry! Great day to slay a dragon, is it not?" Fred gripped his sword, twirling it around merrily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I guess it is..." Harry watched as more members of his past Quidditch team rode up. "Guys!"  
  
They smiled to Harry, their horses stomping at the ground.  
  
"Allo Harry. Looks like the horses want some action. I heard there's a damsel in distress over near the mountains of Slytherin." Wood said, pointing towards the looming mountains of green and silver.  
  
"Damsel?" Harry asked. This dream was getting stranger by the moment.  
  
"Oh no, we're not going back there again. That two-headed dragon nearly bit off Sir George's right arm!" Fred said, protesting.  
  
The others nodded in agreement. There was no way that they were stepping near Slytherin grounds again.  
  
"Well, if some one's in trouble, I'm going to help them!" Harry said bravely. "I'll be back with the damsel in no time at all!"  
  
The others looked on as Harry rode off... Their scout was a brave one. Foolish and stubborn, but very brave...  
  
Upon reaching the mountains, Harry slowed his horse down. Standing right in front of him was a large silver tower with a green roof. Up at the very top, was a narrow window with a figure gazing out of it.  
  
Harry squinted up, and called out, "Hello up there!! Are you the damsel that needs to be rescued from the horrible two-headed dragon?!"  
  
"Yes! Please save me sir night of the kingdom of Gryffindor!!"  
  
Looking closer, the damsel happened to be... Draco Malfoy. Harry blinked at his luck. Though he'd dreamt of Draco before, he never had one where he was a damsel.  
  
"But be sure not to awaken that two-headed dragon! I've lost so many knights that way..."  
  
Harry dismounted, looking up at Draco. The other boy looked down at him, a pouting look on his face. "Don't worry, I'll save you!"  
  
Smoke began to rise steadily from the other side the tower.  
  
"Oh no! He's awake! Run, brave sir knight!"  
  
Harry reached for his wand, but found himself drawing a large sword with a phoenix drawn on the blade. He sighed, not having used a sword in awhile. "I'm not leaving unless you leave with me!" He called up to Draco.  
  
The two-headed dragon emerged; Harry's astonishment, one of the heads slightly resembled Snape, the other Lucius. They roared at him, breathing fire at him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, waking up in bed panting heavily. He whipped the sweat off his brow, and looked around. I'm back in bed... Not in the middle ages... Not fighting a two headed dragon... With no fair damsel Draco. He cursed inwardly on the way to the showers.  
  
The next morning~  
  
Lucius awoke, grumbling to himself. Last night he was dreaming the most wonderful dream... He was a dragon and was protecting his son from the likes of Harry Potter.  
  
It was a pretty much a boring, average day at the ministry. Up until 11 A.M. rolled around.  
  
Lucius was busy working in his office, going over some forms and what not when there came a small knock. "Who's there?" He asked, not looking up from his papers.  
  
The door opened, and a sickingly cute cherub flying in. "Mister Lucius Malfoy?" It asked sweetly, batting it's large eyes.  
  
The blonde man looked up at the winged creature. Some how, this day was going to be an eventful one. "Um, no. He's down the hall, three doors on the left."  
  
"But the nameplate on your desk reads 'Lucius Malfoy'! You must be him! Ahem..." the cherub said, clearing its throat and pulling out a long scroll.  
  
"To My Beloved Blonde-  
  
Your delicate lips, Your dark gray eyes, Your pointed pale face, That quaff of golden hair, You are the one that I adore, There is a place in my heart which feelings of you are stored, I love thee more than a summer's day, More than a day with clouds of stormy gray. Please meet me at the gates of Hogwarts at 8."  
  
Lucius gagged, and rolled his eyes. "That was one of the worst poems I've ever heard."  
  
"There's more!" The cherub chirped.  
  
"Oh Merlin no! No more poems!" Lucius begged. "I've heard enough from that goon Lockhart!"  
  
"But there's more sir!!" The cherub insisted, pulling out a long box tied with a silver ribbon. "Have a nice day sir, and don't forget to shop Enchanter's Gifts for the up coming holiday season!" He laid the package down before fluttering out the door.  
  
Lucius eyed the package with distrust. Huh... if it was from Lockhart, there might be something pastel-ish that might jump out at him inside. A gift is a gift... he thought sighing as he undid the ribbon.  
  
Inside the package lay a delicate rose covered completely in a silver coating. Lucius's eyes widened, never having received such a beautiful gift before. Carefully detaching the card, he began to read.  
  
"To my beautiful blonde, a rose of perfection for you. Our love is like silver, graceful, delicate and most importantly, forever. Not boisterous and gaudy like the colour gold. I look foreword to seeing you at 8."  
  
The pale man blushed. Lockhart may be horrible at writing poetry, but he sure does have a way with words... Originally not planning to go to Hogwarts, he changed his mind. After all, he should thank Lockhart for the gift.  
  
Hogwarts~  
  
Harry, for once, was early for potions. He avoided Lockhart, and even ditched his friends to get there before Draco did.  
  
Snape didn't notice, he was far too busy trying to figure out a way around Hogwarts that would avoid seeing Lockhart all together. There was no way another closet incident would ever happen again.  
  
Draco walked in with his goons, taking their normal seat. Around his neck, he wore a teal pendant. The gift arrived this morning from his father. A note was attached, apologizing for yelling at him last night. Come to think of it, Draco never really did find out what that conference was for anyway.  
  
Lockhart quickly ran into the room, pushing a few students out of the way. "Serverus!"  
  
Startled, Snape accidentally closed his hand in the drawer. "Ah Merlin!" He cried, pulling out his now injured, throbbing hand. He turned to the smiling man and growled out a "What?"  
  
"Come have drinks with me! Tonight at 8! Great! I'll pick you up back here! Bye Serverus!" Lockhart ran out, giving Snape no time to answer.  
  
Ignoring the throbbing pain in his hand, he slammed it on the table in frustration. "WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO KEEP HIM AWAY...?"  
  
Harry was too busy to notice Snape ranting on about how stupid Lockhart was at the moment. He saw Draco's new pendent, and mistook it for some one else trying to win his affections. Obviously, he needed to fight back. But unfortunately, he had no money... well.. Not to buy the kinds of gifts Draco would like, anyway.  
  
"Potter! I need to speak with you." Snape said, his voice sounding a bit desperate.  
  
Harry went up to his desk, a bit curious what Snape could have to say to him.  
  
Draco gave the boy a jealous stare. What could Snape want with him?!  
  
Snape leaned over to speak in a hushed whisper, "Potter, I noticed you staring a Draco more than usual these past few days.."  
  
Harry blushed and nodded.  
  
"Ah hah, I thought so... You're going to have to win his affections you know. It won't be easy, and I think I can help you.."  
  
"Wait a minute. Why would you want to help me?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"Look, you've seen how that idiot Lockhart is. I haven't gotten any sleep, for fear I might find him waiting for me some where..." Snape said, getting a bit paranoid. "I'll pay you well to provide a human wall between him and me. 5 galleons day. How's that sound?"  
  
"Make it seven and you've got a deal."  
  
"Fine, fine! Seven it is." Snape said, shaking Harry's hand. "Be back here at 8."  
  
Harry nodded and took his seat as the rest of the class started piling in.  
  
Ron poked Harry in the arm and asked, "What were you talking to Snape about?"  
  
"Oh... About a little job I'm going to be doing from now on." He said smiling, looking foreword to 8 tonight.  
  
Later on~  
  
8 o' clock came rolling around as Harry made his way to the dungeons. The only question he had was how was he going to provide a wall between Lockhart and Snape? Surely, Snape didn't mean to literally stand in front of him with his arms out stretched to block. That might be useful as a last resort. He knocked on the dungeon door, waiting to be let in.  
  
Snape, not sounding much like himself at all answered it. "Potter..?"  
  
"Yes professor. It's me. Are you all right?"  
  
The dark man opened the door, letting Harry in, before bolting it shut. The bags under his eyes were large. It looked like the man hadn't gotten any sleep in three days! "Work on your potion, Potter. Last time I looked, it needed help."  
  
Harry frowned. Snape was still Snape, even if he was beyond exhaustion. He wondered why their first assignment was such a dangerous one, as he dragged out his cauldron.  
  
His rocks to mud potion was far too muddy. Harry doubted it would even work. He looked to Snape, who was sleeping curled up in a fetal position on his desk. He saw no harm in just testing a bit of it...  
  
Harry took a not even a full handful of his potion, and sprinkled it on the floor. I guess it being runny doesn't matter... he thought watching part of the floor dissolve and turn to mud.  
  
The boy who lived looked to the sleeping potions master. He remembered Snape explaining the reason for making such a potion. 'When ever you find yourself being hounded by a person you dislike, just use this potion and watch how fast they stop.'  
  
Harry wondered if Snape had used the potion on Lockhart before. There was a loud banging on the door, making him jump.  
  
"Serverus! Your door is stuck!" Lockhart protested.  
  
Snape rolled off the desk, having been rudely interrupted from his nap, and landed on the floor. "... I hate it when he calls my name..."  
  
"Let me in, Serverus! Let me in!!!" He cried, begging. "That janitor is out here, and he's scaring me!!"  
  
That ever-present twitch formed in the left side of Snape's pale face. No one deserved being molested by Filch... Even if it is Lockhart... He opened the door, the blonde man falling into his arms.  
  
"Hi..." Lockhart said, staring deep up into Snape's deep eyes.  
  
The potions master dumped the glittering professor on to the ground, and shut the door.  
  
Lockhart had on a robe, which Snape had never seen the likes of before. The fabric was tight up against his skin, and shone even in the dim lighting of the room. The colors were glorious together. The robe was pale yellow- orangish, with streaks of lilac going through it. The man looks like a parrot... He thought, banishing the other thought he had. But looking down at how well the fabric clung to him... Oh Merlin! What was he thinking?!  
  
"Ready to go?" The blonde man asked, getting up.  
  
"Actually, I have to help Potter here with his potion. He needs all the help he can get."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, growing a bit tiresome of Snape's nastiness.  
  
"Oh, well let me give it a try!"  
  
Snape's eyes grew wide. "NO!" He cried, trying to stop Lockhart.  
  
Harry started backing up, not really wanting to get near Lockhart when he had his wand out. He remembered all to well how it felt to have the bones be removed from his arm.  
  
Lockhart took out his wand; surprisingly he didn't drop it. "Just a bit runny, easily fixed!"  
  
"NOO!!!" The potions master protested, blocking the cauldron. "I'll go on a thousand dates with you! Just don't touch that potion!!"  
  
"Oh, don't be silly. I'll take care of this!" The ditzy man moved Snape aside. He fired a bolt into the potion, hardening it somewhat. "See? I don't know what you were worried about, Serverus!"  
  
Snape and Harry looked at each other, astonished. Lockhart did something right! Nothing happened! No explosions, or loss of bones!  
  
"Well, let's go!" Lockhart said. "This is date number 1!"  
  
999 more to go... Snape thought glumly, being dragged towards the door.  
  
The cauldron began to bubble and shake. Harry gulped. "Um... Professors?"  
  
Snape and Lockhart turned just in time to be blown back by the force of Harry's cauldron exploding. The floor of the dungeon turned to a muddy mess.  
  
"Whoops..." the ditzy man said, a bit scared of what Snape will do to him now that he had ruined the dungeon floor. "Better take a rain check! See you later Serverus!" He got off of the floor, sprinting towards the door.  
  
Snape growled in an inhuman way. "Get back here!!" He shouted, tackling the fleeing parrot to the ground, sending mud every where.  
  
Outside~  
  
Lucius hugged his robes close to him. The fall wind was blowing; scattering falling leafs all over. Hogwarts wasn't a welcoming castle to begin with. He shivered, looking around for Lockhart.  
  
Where was the fool?! He'd wait not five minutes more for him. Giving a thank you wasn't worth standing out here forever.  
  
Lucius walked around, pacing back and forth. He sat up against a large statue, crossing his arms.  
  
A hand reached out, snagging the unsuspecting blonde by the shoulder, squeezing him hard.  
  
Lucius shrieked loudly, jumping foreword several feet. He held a hand to his beating heart, turning around slowly.  
  
The cloaked figure stood there, and Lucius was pretty damn sure he was smiling under there.  
  
"You!" The blonde shouted angrily. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! If you don't mind, I'm waiting for Lockhart..."  
  
The figure crossed his arms, looking at Lucius curiously.  
  
"He got me this silver rose. I have to thank him after all."  
  
The figure pulled out another silver-coated rose, holding it out to the pale man.  
  
"You? Oh my." Lucius said shocked, but took the rose anyway. He read the attached card aloud.  
  
"To my beloved blonde, Another silver rose for you, graceful and delicate. Collect 10 more and you can see my face. I look foreword to that day, my angel."  
  
The blonde didn't look up from the card as he spoke. "10 more? I can't wait till then! Show me your face now!" Lucius glanced up, but the man was gone. Damn it! That was not fair. How would he ever be able to collect 10 roses before he went insane from his constant curiosity.  
  
Lucius frowned. While he was here, he might as well apologize to Draco in person.  
  
Back in side~  
  
Harry sat on a table watching as Snape and Lockhart wrestled in the mud. Though Snape was out for blood, Lockhart looked like he was enjoying the experience a little too much.  
  
No one will believe me that this happened.. He thought, wishing that Colin Creevy were here, taking pictures.  
  
Lockhart sat on top of Snape's stomach, and held his wrists above his head. "I've got your right where I want you, Serverus!" He said, giggling. Lockhart planted a passionate kiss on the violated Snape's lips.  
  
Lucius opened the dungeon door, looking around. Where was his son? Maybe Serverus knew. "Serverous, do you know-Oh!" He gasped, looking at the pair on the muddy floor. 


	6. Enchanter's Gifts

A/N from Sage: Thanks to my reviewers! And thank you for waiting^^ (lovely vacation by the way ^^)  
  
A/N about the rose guy: Sorry! Can't tell ya who he is yet!  
  
A/N about 'Moldie Voldie' (that's so great! I've never heard him be called that before!): Voldemort will be in this, but his involvement isn't untill the middle of the fic.  
  
A/N about Lockhart: I dunno... I just love the Lockhart/Snape pairing, it cracks me up^^ I'll have to do more of those.  
  
A/N about misspellings: WAH! I can't believe I spelt his name wrong! I'll have to go fix those past errors, thanks for the heads up^^ Er, I hope words aren't too badly misspelled in this chapter, I'm at a computer which doesn't have a spell checker.  
  
A/n about posting chapters: So far what I have been doing is combining small chapters to make larger ones (Has 3/4 of the fic written so far). Downside=Longer to edit, so longer time to post :( What I could do is put up the smaller chapters that I finished already. It wont take long to edit those. So you guys decide, tell me if you want long or short ones and I'll do what you want^^ Anything to please my readers!  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
~Chapter 10-Enchanter's Gifts~  
  
Harry knew Hermione had a laptop. The thing was, how was he going to explain to her why he needed it? "Hermione, I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"What is it, Harry? Can't you see I'm very busy trying to finish my essay for Transfiguration?" She said, a bit agitated to be bothered while doing work.  
  
"I need to borrow your laptop. If it's a problem, I understand completely!"  
  
Hermione handed him the computer, and gave Harry a quizzical look. "Why would it be a problem? You do know how to use it right? Then, it would be a problem, because I would have to teach you."  
  
"No, I know how to use it. I was expecting to get the third degree in all. I know how expensive these things are." Harry thought back to when Dudley had begged and whined for one, then how he had broken it after an hour later. He mentally winced, also recalling that he was blamed for it. "You aren't even going to ask me why I need it?"  
  
"No Harry, I trust you. I mean, it's not like you're going to look up filth or anything."  
  
He smiled. "Of course not."  
  
Harry sat back, his pocket heavy with the seven galleons he gotten. Snape did look pretty upset when Lucius had unexpectedly dropped in...  
  
Lucius sure looked surprised. But that was only because of what Draco had told him about his father a day or so back.  
  
Clicking on the 'search' bar, he typed -Gifts+Magic+Expensive- and got one site.  
  
http://enchantersgifts.com  
  
Clicking on enchantersgifts.com, he waited while the site finished. His eyes grew wide in astonishment at how nice the site was. Harry never had seen gifts quite like these ones before...  
  
Browsing down a list of descriptions of items, he found the perfect one.  
  
Dragon Athame- A two-edged knife with the handle made in the shape of a dragon. It is made of a mixture of silver and hematite to give it that black look, but still have the essence of high quality. The athame is a wonderful tool for cutting ingredients, especially for those bound for a career in potions. Cost- 6 galleons add one extra for engraving.  
  
Draco did have a love for potions.... Harry thought, tapping his chin. That was definitely a perfect gift... He scrolled down looking for the order form, but found something very interesting.  
  
-Order on line, or for you eager witches and wizards, come to our shop in Hogsmeade! Only a stone throw's a way from Hogwarts.-  
  
Harry stood up, and handed the computer back to Hermione. "Thanks! I owe you a favor!"  
  
"You owe me a hundred favors, but who's counting?" She asked, and turned around. "Harry? Harry! He was sure in a hurry..."  
  
Harry burst into the boy's dormitory, shouting "Ron, Ron!"  
  
Ron jumped half a mile, upsetting Crookshanks from sleeping on his bed. "Jeez Harry! What's going on?!"  
  
"Enchanter's Gifts! They have an outlet in Hogsmeade! WE HAVE TO GO!" The frantic boy said, rummaging around for his invisibility cloak. "Come on, come on!"  
  
Elsewhere~  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I'm terrible confused. Yesterday, I recieved a pendent from my father in apology for being so upset with me. I'm not sure I understand why... He never did tell me what happened in that meeting with Lockhart.  
  
Hah, maybe the stupid git tried to hit on father! I wouldn't be surprised. I just feel a bit sorry for Lockhart. My father's homophobic after all. Ever since I could remember, he's always treated any sexual advance by a man with extreme disdain and malice...  
  
Draco sighed, sticking the journal under the bed.  
  
Hogsmeade~  
  
A kindly old woman sat behind the counter of an eccentric looking gift shop. It was a few hours till closing. It was a considerably slow day, and she took to reading a mushy romance novel.  
  
The door swung viciously open, making her drop her book in surprise. "Hullo sir, how can I help you?" She asked, sticking the book in a near by drawer.  
  
The man looked more than a little forbidding as he approached her. "I need a gift. Not an ordinary one. One that would be extremely expensive, rare, and being coated in gold wouldn't help either..."  
  
She nodded meekly, going behind the counter to where I keep the more expensive gifts. As the woman rummaged, she happened to notice the man's robes. "Hogwarts professor?"  
  
"Yes." He said, rather shortly. "Are you finished yet? This is very important!"  
  
"What about this self-writing quill? Takes wonderful dictation. Also writes in 24-karat gold!"  
  
The man eyed the quill with renewed interest. "That's perfect... I'll take this card too. You write it, my handwriting is illegible."  
  
She smiled, taking a quill to start. "Shoot."  
  
He looked rather uncomfortable, not really wanting to repeat what he had in mind in front of another person, especially an elderly woman.  
  
"Lucius,  
  
I'm sorry that you witnessed that last night. I have no feelings for that idiot. He's impossible, and won't stop bothering me. I hope you can forgive me. I do apologize.  
  
Severus."  
  
"No 'with love?'" She asked surprisingly cynical. "No pet names? Wow, you're unimaginative."  
  
He glared down at her annoyed. "Just deliver that card and gift." He hissed, leaving money for everything on the counter.  
  
She sighed in relief after he had left, feeling sorry for his students. Leaving the card and gift down in the 'To be delivered' bin, she went back to cleaning.  
  
Later still, the woman was just about done cleaning the rare and endangered familiars cages when she heard the door open. "I'll be right with you!" Removing her gloves, and walking out into the front of the store, she found her most favourite customer. "Mr. Lockhart!"  
  
"Hello there, Mrs. Pennyfeather." He said, rather glum.  
  
She blinked at the unhappy man. Never have I seen him frown... Not even in any of his books does he mention ever being upset. She thought, pulling out a plate of cookies. "What's wrong?"  
  
He sighed, looking around the shop before taking one. "I messed up with a potential boyfriend... He's so shy and always gets mad when I try to advance things further... Last night, I went a little too far... You see, we were mud wrestling-"  
  
This was quite a story to take in all at once. She sat with her elbows propped up on the counter, listening excitedly for this was far more interesting than her romance book anyway.  
  
"Well, that's when Lucius walked in. Severus got all upset; he kept trying to apologize to him..."  
  
She nearly fell off of her stool. "Severus? You mean the guy with the black hair, and really pale face?! That Severus?"  
  
Lockhart nodded a few of his golden tresses falling into his eyes. "Oh, I need to patch things up... I don't want to loose him!" He said, desperately.  
  
"Uh.... Don't worry, I'll fix it dearie! He seems like the practical sort, doesn't he?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, very much so! And dedicated too! It seems after every time I talk to him, he goes off to gather potions ingredients!"  
  
She smiled. "Then I think I know exactly what you need then." The woman walked into the back room, pulling down a huge basket of rare potions ingredients. Teatering side to side because of the weight, she dragged the heavy thing out into the front.  
  
"Oh! What's that?" Lockhart asked excitedly.  
  
"This would be a basket of rare potions ingredients that have long since been used because of their scarcity."  
  
"I'll take it! I'll take it!" He said nearly dancing in place, over-joyed. "Can I-"  
  
"No, you can not pay with an autographed picture of you. I have one already."  
  
"Well, what about a-"  
  
"I already have all of your autographed books. Please pay me with money."  
  
Lockhart groaned, shoveling out the money for the expensive basket.  
  
"Do you want to have it delivered?" She asked, trying to be helpful.  
  
"No,..." He said grunting as he picked up the basket. "I'll take it my self. Good day to you!"  
  
Smileing, she waved as he left the store, glad that he was back to himself.  
  
Later still, the doorbell ring, a bit upset to be roused from her romance book again, she came out to see who was there. To her surprise, she saw no one. "...Hello?"  
  
"Oh right! The invisibility cloak's still on!"  
  
"Harry, where's your head tonight?!"  
  
She watched as the two boys became visible. Bringing a hand to her heart, she exclaimed, "Harry Potter and Ron Weasly? In my store? Oh my! What... What can I get you tonight?"  
  
"Those athames! The dragon ones! Do you have any left?"  
  
The boy's eyes were so full of hope, she prayed that there was one left. "Hey, I still have the article from when you two crashed the flying car!" The woman said, trying to make conversation. "It's up on the wall behind me!"  
  
Ron groaned. "That's a memory that I would not like to remember, thank you."  
  
"Here we are! One athame left. You've got the last one!" She put the knife down triumphantly on the counter.  
  
"Can I have it engraved please?"  
  
"Yes of course, Mr. Potter! What do you want written on the blade?"  
  
Harry looked deep in thought. "Huh... I'm not sure... To Draco Malfoy, light of my life?"  
  
Mrs. Pennyfeather giggled watching Ron as he made all sorts of choking and gagging noises.  
  
"Quiet Ron. Um... My dragon! That's what I want."  
  
"Mmhmm.." She said, writing it down so I wouldn't forget. "Do you want that delivered?"  
  
"No, no... I don't have the money for the charge. I'll take it with me please." Harry smiled, putting down the payment. "Can I wait for the engraving to be done?"  
  
"Yes of course! It won't be but a moment."  
  
A few minutes passed, while she was engraving. The woman handed him the knife with a smile, and bid them both a fond farewell.  
  
Closing time came around, as she had just finished a very romantic part. "Dear me, and I thought I was going to close shop early." She went to lock the door, only to have it slammed open in her face. "Ow..."  
  
"Shop keeper! Do you sell silver roses?"  
  
"Silver roses?" Mrs. Pennyfeather asked, stepping out from behind the door. "No, some man came in and bought the only dozen we had a few days ago. He gave me one to deliver to a man named Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"I am him!!" He said, shaking her by the apron violently. "Did you see his face?! Did he tell you his name?!"  
  
"STOP SHAKING ME, GOD DAMN IT!" The woman screamed, but then calmed down, prying his hands off her apron. "Well, no. He didn't even speak to me. Just wrote down what he wanted." With that, she went to the delivery box, and gave him the flower. "There."  
  
"Yes.. YES! 9 more to go!" Lucius said, laughing and looking a bit on the insane side. "Well, good bye."  
  
"Oh wait, there's another package for you." She pulled out the quill which was just gift wrapped moments before.  
  
"Is it from..."  
  
"No, it's from Severus."  
  
"..I don't want it. I don't love him. I don't want his gifts."  
  
She gritted my teeth, not looking so much like the kindly old woman anymore.. "Now look here! You barge in here at the very last second, nearly breaking my nose; you're taking this package! You're going to like this gift, and not be so bratty about it!"  
  
The man glowered at her, his grey eyes dancing dangerously.  
  
"Fine." He spat venomously, before stalking out of the store with the package.  
  
Mrs. Pennyfeather shook her head, double locking the door before going leaving.  
  
Hogwarts~  
  
Harry examined the knife, admiring it.  
  
"Well, how do you propose to give it to him?" Ron asked, crawling into bed.  
  
He remained quiet for awhile. "I hadn't thought about that..."  
  
Ron groaned, knowing that they probably would be making a trip into the slytherin house in the near future.  
  
Harry got out of bed, and threw on his invisibility cloak. "No Ron. I'll do it alone... There's no reason for you to go and risk getting in trouble too."  
  
"But Harry..."  
  
"No buts Ron. I'll be back in a bit." He said, leaving the Gryffindor house. Harry walked down to to the Slytherin dorms, and waited outside the portrait. Beginning to wish that he had thought this out better, he sat to wait for some one to enter. If any one comes... Harry thought to himself.  
  
He began to nod off, slipping into his subconscious.  
  
Harry looked around. Where was he now? It wasn't medieval times again. Everything, everything around him, over him, beneath him was pitch black.  
  
A finger tapped his shoulder, and the damsel Draco appeared behind him. Harry turned, and looked at his sad expression. "Why haven't you saved me ye, brave sir knight?"  
  
"My name is Harry-"  
  
"What kind of a name is Harry for a brave knight..." he sighed, rolling his eyes. Brave sir knight Harry, then! Save me from the two-headed dragon before it's too late..." Draco said, clutching Harry's robes. "Please, please.. Before it's too late..." the boy vanished slowly, disappearing into the blackness.  
  
Harry woke up, blinking. Oh shite, he was sweating... What a nightmare... He rubbed his eyes, looking around. What time is it? He thought, looking to his watch. 3:33 A.M....  
  
Snape turned the corner, looking both ways.  
  
"Severus... Where are you?" Harry heard Lockhart whisper.  
  
The frantic potions master mumbled 'elephant toe nails' to the portrait. It swung open allowing both Harry and Snape to enter.  
  
Lockhart ran in seconds after the portrait had closed. "Oh.. He isn't here..."  
  
Snape sighed heavily, sinking to the ground. He still had 999 dates left. The dark man hoped that Lockhart counted the little mud incident from last night as one, feeling quite foolish for his rash promise.  
  
Harry, as quietly as possible went around the distraught professor, and up into the dorms.  
  
Now faced with another problem, Harry cursed himself again for not planning this venture. Which bed was Draco's?!  
  
He quietly opened each of the curtains, peering in. Yeesh, there are allot of ugly people in Slytherin...  
  
Upon opening Goyle's curtain, he shuddered. He closed them quickly wishing he could gouge out his eyes. Why must hideous people sleep in the nude?  
  
Harry made his way to the last bed, opening the green curtains. Draco... At last. The blonde looked so heavenly while asleep. He sat down on the edge of his bed, just watching Draco as he slept.  
  
Draco's chest rose and fell, causing ripples in his silk pajamas. He draped his arm over his ribs, as he rolled on to his side.  
  
Harry gently smoothed some of the hair from Draco's eyes, and kissed him softly on his cheek. "For you..." he whispered, placing the athame on the nightstand.  
  
Draco stirred. "Professor Snape...?" He asked, still asleep. "I love you.." He mumbled.  
  
Professor Snape?! Harry thought, instantly standing up. He blinked, a little jarred. The boy left, things beginning to dawn on him. All of those days he'd be staring at Draco, the other would be staring at Snape... Every thing made sense now...  
  
"So?" Ron asked, sitting up when he heard Harry enter the room.  
  
Harry sat on the edge of the bed. "Well... I found out some interesting things... Goyle sleeps... oh Merlin. He sleeps naked."  
  
Ron looked mortified. "I didn't need to know that!"  
  
"AndDracohasacruchonSnape.."  
  
"Ugh, I think I'm going to vomit. I really didn't need to know that about Goyle. Really, I-What now?" Ron asked, looking at the other. "I'm not quite sure I heard that last part."  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Draco has a crush on Snape." He said bitterly.  
  
Ron cracked up, rolling on the floor in hysterics. "Oh man, Harry! That's so funny! No.. No wonder why he looked so enchanted with Snape during that speech in the first year!"  
  
"It's not funny Ron!!"  
  
"Yes it is! Oh Harry..." he said, looking at Harry's crestfallen expression. "Don't take it so seriously. Hermione's got that silly crush on Lockhart she's been harboring since our 2nd year! It's the same thing with Snape."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Apparently, Ron didn't know what he knew about Severus Snape. Though he severely doubted that Snape would ever make a move on his Draco. Lucius would probably decapitate him if he did. There had to be some way to get Draco to notice him. Though the athame was a nice idea, it was going to take allot more to court a Malfoy.  
  
Back in Slytherin, Draco sat up slowly. What an oddly realistic dream he had about Professor Snape! He opened his bed curtains to see the glimmering athame on his nightstand. Quickly, he picked it up to examine.  
  
This will come in handy for potions... Only Snape could have given it to him! He had to have!  
  
The boy put on his slippers on, and quietly walked out of the dorms to see if the professor was still there. His eyes widened, seeing Snape sprawled out on the stairs leading to the common room.  
  
"Professor Snape! Professor Snape!" Draco said, frantically shaking the man.  
  
"Hmm? What is it Lucius..?" Snape asked, groggily. "Be a good love and fetch me a glass of water?" He said, not even opening his eyes.  
  
Father? Why is he dreaming about father? Surely, he must be mistaken. But if the man wants a glass of water, I won't deny him it. Draco went up to the bathroom, getting him a glass. "Here you are!" He said, dumping the entire glass on Snape's head.  
  
The man sat up, wide-awake now. "Draco?" He said, his eyes growing more focused. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour?!"  
  
"Why are you dreaming about father passed out on a staircase?!" Draco said, stamping his foot like a child having a temper tantrum.  
  
Snape rubbed his temples. "That's none of your business!" He said quite sharply, while blushing. His voice softened, seeing the hurt expression on Draco's face. "I'll make you a deal. You didn't see me, and I didn't see you."  
  
The blonde boy's bottom lip trembled. He bowed his head and nodded. Quietly, but with more sulking then he had came, Draco made his way back to his bed. Throwing the covers over his head, he spent a very restless night trying to figure out why Snape was dreaming about his father. 


	7. I forget what it was >.

~*Notes frome Sage*~  
  
Draco and Harry are in their 5th year, and I have a friend whoes offered to do illustrations and mangas for the Id^^ But... Getting them scanned will be a problem... But I love to see people's interuptations of things so if anyone wants to draw anything or whatever, send me email! maxmillionthethird@hotmail.com This chapter is a little shorter.  
  
  
  
~Chapter 12-The Day Begins~  
  
Lockhart sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. "I'm so handsome.. But why doesn't Severus want me? He's playing awfully hard to get!"  
  
The blonde man wanted to cry. No one had resisted him this much before... Which only made him want Snape more. Lockhart still had that ace up his sleeve.  
  
That basket he had boughten was still on his dresser, waiting to be given.  
  
Lockhart also had 1000 dates he could cash in on too.. Though things looked grim, there was still hope!  
  
Later~  
  
Snape, Ron, Harry and Draco looked absolutely dead on their feet by time potions rolled around.  
  
"Now.. When making a proper..... sleeping potion... Not just one that can be used for... Insomnia..." Snape began to write something on the board, but fell asleep halfway through the word 'shredded'.  
  
Hermione looked disappointed. "Well, it looks like no one is awake today. And I was looking foreword to learning about sleeping potions today!"  
  
Draco was still able to show off the athame though. No matter how tired he was, he always had enough energy to brag. "Potter, did you see my athame?" He asked, drawling as he spoke.  
  
Harry smiled to himself, but pretended to look uninterested. "Yeah Malfoy. You showed it to us a thousand times already."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes, then turned his back on them. He knew that the knife had to be from Snape. Who else would have the exquisite taste? Last night bothered him so much he didn't sleep the whole night. He wondered why Snape was dreaming of his father, when he had just given Draco an athame with 'my dragon' engraved on it?  
  
Hermione looked to both Harry and Ron who were face down on the table, softly snoring a way. "Wake up!!" She shouted.  
  
But it was in vain. The two kept sleeping away, as did Snape. Draco's head began to bob back and forth, as he began to feel the effects of fatigue even more.  
  
The doors to the dungeons slammed open, and Lockhart flitted into the room.  
  
"Professor Lockhart!" Hermione squealed, blushing.  
  
"AHHH!!" Snape screamed, waking up upon hearing those two words. He lay a hand upon his heaving chest, looking like he had suffered a very horrible nightmare. For those who weren't awakened by Lockhart's entrance, Snape's scream did it for them.  
  
"Thank Merlin, it was just a-" he turned around to face the class, only to find the perpetually smiling Gilderoy Lockhart looking up at him with love in his eyes. "Oh." He said, a bit disgruntled.  
  
"Hello, Professor Snape! Can I have a word please?"  
  
"Will it count out of the thousand if I say yes?" Snape asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"No, silly!" The blonde man said, pulling the other out into the hallway.  
  
"Now, I wonder what that was all about?" Hermione said, chewing the end of her quill in thought.  
  
"Lockhart's in love with Snape.." Harry said yawning. "A few nights ago, this floor was one giant mud pit.. And..." He paused to let out another great yawn. "Well, let's just say Lockhart ate a bunch of mud after having pulled a certain type of move on him... Snape sure did get the floor back to normal pretty fast..."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry shocked. "What? ...What? Oh, Harry. That's absolutely ridicules. Lockhart being gay. I mean sure, he does always... And wears those... And acts like... Merlin! That's not fair." She said, slouching down in her chair.  
  
Outside in the hallway, Snape was currently cursing his rash promise of 1000 dates. He was even more disheartened that Lockhart wasn't counting the bout in the mud. "What is it, Lockhart? I have a class to teach!"  
  
"You're going on a date with me tonight!" The blonde man smiled practically ecstatic. "I've got tickets to go see Carmen at the London Opera House!"  
  
Snape's brow rose. "Opera tickets? ...How did you know I liked opera..?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." Lockhart said, winking at the bewildered Snape roguishly. "I'll be by at 8! Tah tah for now, Serverous!" And with that, he was off down the hallway.  
  
At least he didn't kiss me... Snape thought, entering the classroom again. He made his way up to the board, and began to teach the methods of making a powerful sleeping potion.  
  
Malfoy Manor~  
  
Lucius looked at the 9 roses he'd managed to collect over a few days. 3 more left to go... Just three more...  
  
He kicked his feet up on the desk, feeling quite proud of himself. It was a difficult task collecting them... One he had to wrestle away from Narcissa, who thought it, was a gift from her lover. It was worth the several stinging slashes on his arms.  
  
Another he had found in his underwear drawer. Lucius wondered how his mysterious cloaked figure had gotten in to the manor, let alone to his private chambers, and again, into his drawer of unmentionables.  
  
One he had found on the desk of Cornelius Fudge upon visiting the ministry. Collecting that particular rose was difficult. He had to create a diversion by transfiguring the ministry of magic's chair into a tiger when he wasn't looking. In the midst of the confusion, Lucius snagged the rose, tucking it into the sleeve of his robe.  
  
Who ever he was, he sure does like making my life challenging. Lucius thought, looking over at the vase. But now, he must get ready. Tonight was that horrible meeting with the Death Eaters. Ever since Voldemort killed James, he wanted to leave that particular organization.  
  
Unlike Severus, he was in too far deep. If he quit, Voldemort would kill his son... Lucius gripped the sides of his chair. Hopefully, Draco would escape becoming like him. The last thing he wanted was for his son to repeat his past mistakes.  
  
It looks like Draco won't be falling in love with the Potter boy. Lucius smiled. At least he was on the right track.  
  
Hogwarts~  
  
Harry and his friends were eating dinner in the Great Hall that night. His green eyes searched the crowd at the slytherin table, looking for Draco desperately.  
  
He heard a rumor that the Death Eaters were supposed to be meeting to night. He hoped that his platinum blonde crush wasn't amongst them.  
  
Harry sighed with deep relief when he saw Draco walk in late with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"The goon squad is here." Dean said, taking a bite out of a chicken leg. "Ow! Hey! Who kicked me?!"  
  
Ron held in a laugh.  
  
"The prince of Slytherin is looking exceptionally vile today, isn't he Harry?" Seamus asked taking a drink from a goblet of milk. "Ouch! That hurt! Who's the wise guy?!"  
  
"What are you talking about Seamus?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"Someone kicked me!"  
  
Dean fidgeted in his seat, turning 'round to look at Draco. "Well, if he weren't such a prat, I'd lay with him."  
  
"Prat or no prat, I'd do it anyway!" Seamus said, elbowing Dean in the side.  
  
Both of them received extremely hard kicks in the shins.  
  
"Damn it! Who keeps doing that?!" Dean demanded, rubbing his sore shin.  
  
Harry grinned to himself, while eating his sandwich. 


	8. The Death Eaters

~@$Notes from Sage$@~ I'll do my best to answer them with out giving away the secrets in later chapters.  
  
The return of the floor to normal: Well, if one figures that Snape is half as good as the potions master that he claims to be, then I figure on him returning the floor to normal relatively quickly. Especially if he has classes the next day ^_^  
  
All knowing Lockhart: Well, as he said, that's for me to know, and you never to find out :P  
  
On my stupidity: I forgot to erase the chapter number on chapter 7.. It's not really 12, but I'm sure everyone caught on :P  
  
  
  
~Chapter 8-The Death Eaters~  
  
Snape sighed, thumbing through some of the items in his closet. Black.. Black... Black... Thank Merlin black is a formal color.  
  
He grabbed the nicest looking set of dress robes he had. Not to impress Lockhart, but to not be shown up by whatever flashy attire the human parrot had in mind.  
  
"Severus!" Lockhart called, knocking on his door. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Hang on, hang on!" He said, trying to tie the scarf around his neck. It looked stupid tucked in... He thought, throwing off.  
  
Snape opened the door; to be greeted by Lockhart who was wearing a black kimono embroidered with gold. "Do you like it? I got it as a gift from a tailor in Japan for riding their village well of a ghost.  
  
"It's... Nice, Lockhart." He was right, no matter even if he had a robe made entirely of gold, some where in that vast wardrobe of Lockhart's there'd be a better one.  
  
"Oh? Now what's that on the ground?" The man went over to the discarded scarf. "This is a lovely scarf!"  
  
"You like it? That's surprising. It's just a plain white scarf. There's nothing interesting about it at all."  
  
Lockhart went over to the dark man, tying the scarf nicely around his neck. "That's better."  
  
Snape looked over at the mirror, and blinked. "How did you get it to look so-"  
  
"Oh, I'll show you later! Let's get going, we're going to be late!" The blonde man dragged the other out of the room.  
  
Elsewhere~  
  
The gathering of the Death Eaters had taken place in an abandoned house not far from Malfoy Manor.  
  
Lucius looked around for Snape, whom was running late. Despite he worked for Hogwarts as a spy, only a few knew of this. As a favor to an old friend, Lucius kept it a secret.  
  
"Welcome, my brothers!" Voldemort said, looking around at all of the black hooded figures. "Our next meeting is the initiation of new members. I'm sure Lucius Malfoy's son will be one of them yes?"  
  
Everyone turned to Lucius, who hung his head in silence. He felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
"Very good. Let us lower our hoods, my children."  
  
They all obeyed, glancing around at familiar faces gathered around in the pale candlelight.  
  
"I do not see the one called Serverus Snape. Where is he?" Voldemort asked.  
  
Lucius's heart froze. "My lord..." he said stammering. "Our brother Serverus is bed ridden... With a horrible pneumonia. He didn't want to risk getting you sick, my lord."  
  
"Ah, a very wise decision on his part indeed. Tell him of what happened during this meeting. Wormtail! Go fetch the items for tonight's meeting. Lucius, come up here."  
  
The blonde gulped, making his way through the sea of black robed figures. He shuddered mentally as he felt his face being caressed.  
  
"Ah yes, age has not been very harsh at all to you... You wouldn't know who has been leaking information would you?" Voldemort asked, now gripping the back of Lucius's head roughly.  
  
"No sir.." He said as firmly as he could. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glimmer of silver coming from the back of the throne.  
  
Hell. Lucius thought, realizing that it was the 10th rose attached to the throne. "My lord.." He said, sitting on Voldemort's lap. "Are you suggesting that I am trying to hide the spy?" He asked, pouting. Lucius extended his arm back, making it seem like he was trying to move closer to the dark lord, but in reality, was trying to get the rose.  
  
"Ah no, my pet." Voldemort said, running his hands up Lucius's slim thighs. "Of course not."  
  
So close... the blonde stretched his fingers, trying to grab the flower. He snagged the stem, and tucked it into his sleeve before Wormtail returned.  
  
"Beautiful..." the lord whispered, trailing long fingers up Lucius's sides.  
  
"My lord.." Lucius started, uncomfortable in this current position.  
  
"Show me your loyalty... Show me you don't know who the spy is..."  
  
Lucius cursed Snape's name, hoping the man truly was bed ridden right now. If not, he'll make sure he will be.  
  
Meanwhile~  
  
The man in question was enjoying a well-preformed opera at the London Opera House. So much so, he didn't even notice Lockhart clinging to his arm.  
  
After the opera was over, the pair left the theater. Lockhart's face was a glow. "That was absolutely magnificent. Best performance I've ever seen!"  
  
"It was wonderful. I haven't seen an opera in a long time."  
  
Now out in the night air, Snape finally pried Lockhart off his arm.  
  
"Boy, you really are shy, aren't you?" The blonde asked, wiggling up closer to the other.  
  
"..." Snape stepped away.  
  
What followed was an amusing scene of Lockhart chasing after Snape through the streets of London.  
  
"Truce! Truce!" The blonde said, out of breath. "You try running in a pair of getas!"  
  
Snape slowed, turning around. "You're the one who wanted to go with the all Japanese look."  
  
"Ow... My feet really hurt, Severus!" He pouted, limping over to the potions master.  
  
Dark eyes rolled, as Lockhart wrapped his arms around his neck for support. He whimpered up at him, batting those big blue eyes.  
  
Snape sighed; His gentlemen instincts had taken over. He swept Lockhart up into his arms, carrying him towards the back alley.  
  
The blonde man giggled, resting his head on Snape's shoulder. "My hero!"  
  
"Don't make me drop you on purpose..." he growled, appearing into Lockhart's bedroom.  
  
Sighing, Snape dropped the blonde on the floor, and started for the door.  
  
Lockhart caught his wrist and pulled him back. "You aren't leaving with out your good night kiss are you?"  
  
"Yes." He said flatly. Snape removed Lockhart's hand. "Good night, Lockhart."  
  
The blonde watched as the other professor left. What will it take to make Snape see how much he really cared about him?  
  
Snape made his way back to his own chambers. The evening was wonderful. He actually had fun. Humming a tune from the show, Snape opened the door. I know I've forgotten something... But what?  
  
Draco made his way down to Snape's chamber. There was something he had to clear up with the man.  
  
"Lucius?" Snape whispered, seeing the very pissed off looking blonde awaiting him in his chambers.  
  
"You look very nice tonight, Severus."  
  
The pale man blushed. "Thank you, Lucius."  
  
"Just out of curiosity... Where the fuck were you tonight?!" Lucius shouted, enraged.  
  
Snape's brow raised at the harsh language. "At the opera."  
  
"Oh, that's nice. Did you maybe forget something?"  
  
"No, not to my knowledge." Snape said, wishing he knew why Lucius looked so upset.  
  
"There was a special meeting tonight." The blonde man said, growling.  
  
Draco peeked his head into the room, seeing what was going on.  
  
"Oh no..." Snape whispered, going ashen.  
  
"Don't worry, I covered for you. For leaving, AND for being the spy. Do... Do you have any idea of what I went through for you?!"  
  
"Lucius... I'm so sorry..." Snape said, taking the blonde man into his arms.  
  
"You owe me..." he said, growling into the taller man's shoulder.  
  
Draco's eyes went wide. He turned, and ran down the hall. How could Professor Snape like father?! He's so.... old! Upon reaching Slytherin, Draco padded upstairs to his bed. The boy threw the blankets over his head, scheming for a way to change the current situation.  
  
~A while later~  
  
Lucius left about 3 hours, 13 minutes, and 23 seconds ago... Snape thought, staring at the ceiling of his chamber. He had to do something about this insomnia of his.  
  
If he took the potion he was currently teaching his students, he'd be out for weeks. Which, of course, wouldn't be a terrible thing.  
  
Ever since Lockhart had arrived, the dark man tossed and turned under his sheets. Was it paranoia that the blonde man might have installed some type of voyeuristic devices in his room? Or was Lucius's near mad behavior finally getting to him?  
  
Well, he knew what it was tonight that was keeping him awake. A guilt- ridden mind finds no sleep at night... He thought, gripping the sheets beneath him. It was that, and the thought that he'd actually had a GOOD time with Lockhart. Up until the other decided to play 'human post it note' and try to cling to him.  
  
Of all the things Lockhart was, he was beautiful. A walking, talking, bragging idiot with haunting features. Snape shook that thought from his mind, and cursed himself for having a thing for blondes.  
  
Besides, his love interest lay within the elder Malfoy, not with Lockhart. Lucius though, would have no part in that.  
  
Damn Potter... Snape thought bitterly. The only way I'd even be able to come close to Lucius like he was is if I was... That's it!  
  
Harry paced silently back and forth in front of his bed. There had to be something he could do to get Draco's eyes off of Snape and on to him. He probably thinks that athame was from Snape... Harry thought.  
  
Draco had to relieve that Snape was his teacher, and not a love interest. But how would he be able to do that? There's no way he'd be able to do it as Harry Potter. Draco would dismiss him that instant, and refuse to listen to a word he had to say.  
  
It dawned on him right then and there. "Ron! RON!" He said, shaking the sleeping boy.  
  
"Hnn? ...Harry? It's 4:13 A.M.!"  
  
"I know! And I've got a plan!"  
  
Draco bolted right up in bed. After countless hours of thinking, he finally figured it out. He needed time to collect ingredients, but bet he could do it.  
  
It wasn't till morning that Lockhart awoke. He would sacrifice none of his beauty rest for late night thoughts.  
  
He smiled, thinking about the wonderful time he had with Serverus last night. Everything was perfect, but he pouted remembering that he didn't get a chance to kiss Serverous good night. Oh well.  
  
No thought had ever occurred to him that Snape just wasn't interested in him. There was no way that was possible.  
  
He went through his wardrobe, picking out a lavender set of robes with silver trim. The blonde quickly dressed, and made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
It being Saturday, there weren't too many people around. His dazzling eyes searched the room for Snape, but didn't see him.  
  
Lockhart scratched his head, puzzled. Snape was always here for breakfast...  
  
Elsewhere~  
  
Lucius ignored the constant ringing of his alarm clock. He refused to get out of bed after a night like that. Throwing pillows over his head, he moaned into the sheets.  
  
After five more minutes, he threw on a robe, grabbed the clock, and chucked it out the window. He'll have the house elves clean up the glass later.  
  
Narcissa watched from the downstairs window as Lucius's alarm clock landed in the ever-growing pile of past clocks. "Mr. Malfoy is up! Some one go get him his breakfast!" She said, downing another cup of coffee.  
  
Lucius stumbled down the stairs, looking more like a mess than normal for a Saturday morning. He sat down at the table just as Narcissa was leaving.  
  
He glanced over at the morning papers, not truly interested in reading right at that current moment.  
  
A screech was heard as an owl dumped a letter on to the grumpy blonde's lap. Serverus's owl... Lucius thought, watching as the black bird flew out the window.  
  
Last time Severus had messed up, he'd gotten a dictation-taking quill out of the deal. He wondered what he would be getting now.  
  
"Lucius,  
  
Meet me at my classroom in 2 days. There's something I think you should see.  
  
Serverus."  
  
Yet another trip to Hogwarts. Maybe he should just rent a house near the school so he can be in walking distance.  
  
One of the house elves brought a plate of chicken soup to Lucius. It scampered away before the blonde could yell.  
  
"Chicken soup?" He said aloud. "At 9 in the morning?" Shrugging, he started to eat. Chicken soup did happen to be one of his favorite dishes, so he didn't mind at all.  
  
After finishing his meal, Lucius trudged up stairs to shower. Mindlessly reaching for his favorite shampoo, he did not happen to notice that a rose had taken its place.  
  
A loud scream was heard through out the manor. Gingerly plucking out the many thorns that were embedded in his hand, he began to think of what he might do upon seeing this mystery man's face.  
  
First, I'll thank him. Then I'll give him a swift kick in the nads for making me go through all of this trouble!  
  
Hogwarts~  
  
Harry had managed to recover all the needed ingredients to remake the poly juice potion. All he needed was a strand of Snape's hair...  
  
Why must this potion need a piece of DNA? Harry thought bitterly, making his way down to Snape's chamber. Looking at the Marauder's Map, he saw that Snape was no where near his chamber, but in the dungeon.  
  
He tried the doorknob, and snuck into the room. Harry looked around. This isn't too bad of a room... Being careful not to touch anything, he crept into the bathroom.  
  
Lockhart barged into the room. "Severus! Where are you..." he called, looking around. "Oh my, not here either..." Deciding to wait for Snape, he invited himself to sit down in a chair.  
  
Harry's eyes went wide as he peered out into the bedroom from the bathroom. Lockhart can't catch him here! Oh wait a minute! He was wearing his invisibility cloak! What was there to worry about? Harry went back to looking for Snape's brush, but not as careless as before.  
  
A few minutes later, Lockhart got tired of sitting, and started to move about the room.  
  
Harry, having found the brush, looked for a hair to steal. But discovering that it had been cleaned of all hairs, he looked defeated. Checking the drains for hair clogs, he saw none of those either. Why must Snape keep himself and everything else so damn clean?!  
  
Stumbling upon Snape's wardrobe, Lockhart's curiosity peaked. He opened the doors and took a look inside. "All black..."  
  
Harry glanced out the door to see what the professor was doing now.  
  
"Oh they all smell like him!" Lockhart exclaimed, burying his face into the sleeve of a robe. "Severus..." he moaned loudly.  
  
Now that's disturbing. Harry thought, tearing his eyes away from the site. Maybe he had some toenail clippings lying around.  
  
Upon hearing footsteps rapidly approaching the room, Lockhart leapt into the wardrobe. Smushing himself up against the wall, he hoped he wouldn't be found out.  
  
A frustrated Snape walked in, and shut the door. "Lousy, cheap good for nothing cauldrons..." he said bitterly. One of his newest ones had exploded, sending the no where near finished polyjuice potion everywhere.  
  
Hearing Snape enter the room, Harry leapt behind the bathroom door. Please let him go away... Please let him go away...  
  
Instead, the man walked into the bathroom. Snape stripped off his ruined clothes, stepping into the shower.  
  
Harry's eyes went wider than they had ever been before. He was in such shock and surprise that he did not notice that his cloak was beginning to slip off... 


	9. Peeping Toms

~Chapter 9-Peeping Toms~  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. He was stuck in the worst position in the world. He couldn't move, for Snape would hear him. All he could do was wait for the teacher to finish.  
  
The invisibility cloak rested at Harry's feet.  
  
Snape ran a hand down his thin hair checking to see if he had gotten all of the soap and remnants from the ruined polyjuice potion from his hair. He grabbed a towel near the shower door on the rack.  
  
The dark man stepped out of the shower to see Potter staring right at him. His eyes stared at the boy in shock.  
  
Why is he looking at me like that...? ...Can he see through the invisibility cloak? Harry glanced down to see the silvery material of the cloak resting at his feet. He chewed on his bottom lip, suddenly wishing that he were anything or anyone BUT Harry Potter.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!! POTTER!!!!!!!!!!" Snape shouted, both surprised and angry.  
  
"MMYAHH!!!" Harry screamed, running out the door with his invisibility cloak in hand.  
  
Snape flung open the door to his wardrobe, and reached in. He pulled out a Lockhart who smiled sheepishly at him. "Hello Severus."  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!!!!" The dark man shouted, chasing both Harry and Lockhart down the hallway.  
  
Draco was mildly happy today. He'd manage to scrape the needed ingredients from Snape's supply closet. (He was given special access to that, you know.) On his way down to see the professor to thank him heard the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.  
  
Harry whizzed by the bewildered blonde, looking like one big frightened silver blur. "OUT OF THE WAY!!"  
  
"Watch where you're going Potter!" He shouted, having nearly been knocked over. Draco fixed the stray hairs that have been jarred loose from the death hold of his hair gel and shrugged the encounter off as Potter being weird again. Continuing on his way, he heard more footsteps coming. What was going on?  
  
Lockhart sped past Draco and shouted something like, "TELL YOUR HANDSOME FATHER I SAID HELLO!"  
  
Blinking, he kept walking. The blonde heard more running, and moved to the side again.  
  
Snape ran past him, holding up one the end of a white bath towel. In the other he brandished a sword, and was shouting rapid obscenities at the other fleeing wizards.  
  
Draco blushed, now very intrigued to learn about what was going on. He followed the others down the hall.  
  
Else where~  
  
Lucius stewed over collecting 11 out of 12 needed roses. He scratched at the bandage on his hand.  
  
He hadn't been this excited in years. He thought back to when he and James were caught showering together in the Gryffindor bathroom. Thank Merlin it was only Sirius.  
  
The pervert got an eye full that night. Lucius thought, pulling out the dictation quill.  
  
Though Sirius was not a pervert, the blonde always thought of him as one. Maybe hes was his mysterious rose giver. Some of those places he found roses in, seemed like a Marauder prank to him. No one but Sirius or James would ever have the never to sneak past the many hazards of Malfoy mansion...  
  
Lucius kicked his legs up on to his desk. "Quill, take a letter."  
  
The quill took its place on the scroll, ready to begin.  
  
"My dearest Narcissa- No wait. Leave out the 'my' and 'dearest'. -I think it may be time to end our failing relationship. It's obvious that we are not compatible, and both victims of a cruel arranged marriage. As you know, I love James Potter and always will. And you and your current lover, Fernando, will be much better off together.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lucius Malfoy."  
  
This was the best 'let's get divorced' letter he'd written in awhile. When it comes around to actually send one of the many letters, he'll have a hard time picking which one.  
  
Sighing, he sat back. Lucius reached in to another secret compartment in the desk drawer, and pulled out a collar.  
  
A gag gift from James... A goofy smile crept across his thin lips. He put the collar on, pleased that it still fit just as it had back when he was younger.  
  
But when he tried to get it off, to his great horror, it was stuck. Lucius went to grab a pair of clippers, but decided against cutting it off. "Oh no... Why won't it come off!?" He cried, prying at the clasp.  
  
Back at Hogwarts~  
  
Harry, Draco, Lockhart, and Snape all stood before a highly amused Dumbledore.  
  
"Now... May someone be able to tell me what exactly happened? Harry, you start." This was a very odd situation. But certainately not the most strange that this office had seen. Dumbledore recalled an incident back that had occurred with Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, and James Potter. Though some teachers at the time wanted the three expelled for indecent and reckless behavior, the old wizard found it quite funny.  
  
"Well, I went to go talk to Professor Snape about midterms-"  
  
"Midterms my ass!" Snape barked. Still wearing the towel, he was damn sure Lockhart was trying his best to ogle him with out being obvious.  
  
"-When I didn't see him in his bedroom, I went to check the bathroom. Having to use the facilities my self, I was going to do so. When Professor Snape walked in, I was so afraid I would be yelled at, I threw on the cloak."  
  
"Seems logical.... Gilderoy?"  
  
"I wanted to visit Severus! He wasn't at breakfast and I was worried about him. I went down to check on you, because I wanted to see if you were okay, honey."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME HONEY!"  
  
"You're so cute when you're angry!"  
  
Dumbledore held in laughter. This was the first he'd ever seen this type of relationship occur between two of his staff.  
  
"Sir, believe me. We aren't a couple! He's forcing me to go on 1000 dates with him!" Snape said frantically.  
  
Lockhart nearly leapt into Snape's arms. "Last night didn't count? Oh wonderful, more dates with my beloved..."  
  
The left side of the dark man's face twitched as he cursed himself for not using the right wording.  
  
"Well, going on... I heard Severus coming, and I got scared for the same reasons Harry did..."  
  
"Also reasonable." Dumbledore said, tapping his chin, "Given the relationship at hand."  
  
Harry sniggered, and Draco's gray eyes flashed with jealousy.  
  
"Draco?" Dumbledore pointed to the blonde. "Where you peeping on Professor Snape too?"  
  
Draco blushed crimson. "Well, I saw everyone running... And I really wanted to know what was going on." He said, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Well, I see that this situation was merely an accident. You are all free to go."  
  
"BUT POTTER SAW ME NAKED!" Snape bellowed.  
  
"And it was an accident, Severus."  
  
The dark man bowed his head. Dumbledore must be going senile. "Give me one of your layers of clothes, Lockhart."  
  
"What layer?" Lockhart said, cooing.  
  
Snape grabbed the other's coat, and threw it on. Both Professors left, Snape trying to put some distance between him and the horny blonde.  
  
Draco and Harry left, leaving Dumbledore alone in his office.  
  
Gales of laughter erupted from behind the door.  
  
~Sometime later~  
  
Two days, no 12th rose. Two days of wearing turtle necks to hide the collar.  
  
Lucius was beginning to run out of high-necked shirts. Today was the day he had to return to Hogwarts for that meeting with Snape.  
  
The last thing he needed to be caught wearing was a dog collar.  
  
Hogwarts~  
  
Harry gulped. He looked down at the bubbling poly juice potion. How vile would Snape's potion taste? He added the hair to a small container. Finally, he had managed to snag a hair from Snape while he was busy trying to escape Lockhart.  
  
Adding some of the potion, he watched as it turned jet black. He gulped it down. Huh... Not bad. Kinda like black berries.  
  
Searing pain went through him as he felt his facial features extend, and his skeleton grew. He looked in the mirror. Perfect likeness! "Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor! Potter! Your potion's too muddy!"  
  
Harry burst out laughing. A perfect likeness, right down to that wretched voice!  
  
Leaving Gryffindor, Harry went down to Slytherin. It was time to set Draco straight.  
  
Draco downed the golden potion. "Gak! Sour!" He said, choking. After several minutes of pain, he got up. "Merlin, father's old.." The blonde said, running a finger down a high cheekbone.  
  
The disguised Draco started off for the dungeon in search of Snape. If Professor Snape wants Lucius Malfoy, he'll get Lucius Malfoy. On his way, he unbuttoned his shirt from the bottom up, and tied the ends around so his pale midriff showed. Draco unbuttoned the top of his pants, as he reached for the doorknob of the classroom. Entering the room, he went to Snape's desk, and sprawled himself across it.  
  
Harry decided to take the short cut through the dungeons to avoid any pouncing attempts by Lockhart.  
  
Curiously, he poked his head in the classrooms to see if Draco was there. From far away, Harry saw the shock of blonde hair and the figure draped on the desk, and mistook it for Draco.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! What do you think you're doing on my de-" Harry shouted, starting into the room. As soon as he got close enough, he realized his mistake.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy?" He said, jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh Severus... You look so ravishing today..." Draco sauntered up to Harry, wrapping his arms around the neck of the man he assumed was Serverus Snape.  
  
For Lucius Malfoy being homophobic, he sure doesn't act like it. Harry thought, trying to pry the arms from around him. "Now listen, I don't-"  
  
"You smell so good..." Draco said, laying kisses on the other's neck. "Severus..."  
  
He must be drunk! He must be drunk! Harry frantically tore away from the other man. He found himself running his eyes down Lucius's lovely frame.  
  
This was Draco's father.. This was Draco's father... Harry kept telling himself.  
  
"Take me, Severus!" Draco shouted, ripping what was left of his shirt off. "Now! I can't wait anymore!"  
  
Harry was knocked to the ground at the force of Draco tackling him.  
  
Meanwhile, the real Lucius Malfoy was just entering Hogwarts. Making his way down to the dungeons, he felt a hand reach out from behind a statue and grab his wrist.  
  
The blonde spun around to come face to face with a teenaged James Potter. "Juh... Juh...." Lucius stuttered, utterly shocked.  
  
"Shh..." Snape said, pushing a finger to those thin lips of the blonde. "I'm here for only a brief time before I head back to the after life. Let's make the most of it."  
  
Lucius nodded, letting who he thought was James, pick him up.  
  
Snape carried the pale man into the room. He laid the other on his desk, beginning to kiss him softly. The kiss escalated from a sweet one, to passionate quickly. His tongue slipped into the hot mouth, tasting the inside Malfoy's mouth. Oh such a wonderful taste... It was worth the trouble of stealing that piece of hair from James all those years ago... He thought, as he ran a hand through the locks of blonde hair.  
  
Lucius moaned, allowing the appendage in. The pale blonde wrapped his arms around the waist, pulling the other on top of him.  
  
Snape frantically tore away Lucius's many layers of robes, rubbing the hot flesh of his chest beneath him. It felt silkly, more soft then he had ever dreamt about. But only one thing plagued his mind.  
  
He wondered why Lucius was wearing a dog collar.  
  
Draco straddled Harry's waist, rubbing the toned body beneath him. His hands went for the many fastenings, opening them quickly.  
  
Harry groaned, hearing the sound of clothing being ripped. He ASSUMED it was Lucius getting frustrated with the many fastenings on his robes, and just ripping them off. "Lucius... Oh Lucius..."  
  
Draco was indeed busy unbuttoning the many fastenings, but did not rip the garment. He stopped upon hearing the noise.  
  
"Why... Why did you stop?" Harry asked, for he was getting to like this idea more and more.  
  
"Didn't you hear that noise? The ripping one?"  
  
He nodded, looking up at the blonde. "Didn't you...?"  
  
Lucius sat up from the table. "What was that?"  
  
Snape looked annoyed. "What was what?"  
  
"Voices..." Lucius said, sitting up. "From the other side of the room..."  
  
"Now I heard voices." Draco stood up, helping Harry up.  
  
Snape looked over at the two now standing figures. He blinked, staring in shock. "How.. How..."  
  
Lucius turned around to see what was worth gaping at.  
  
"Father!!" Harry and Draco both exclaimed. 


	10. Dumbledore's Office

**^Notes from Sage^**  
  
I knew this story would be good to put on. Thanks so much for your reviews guys! You make me feel so wanted... Writting comedy is my life! I've never wrote femslash before, so I'll have to think about that one. Thanks for the suggestion! Glad my title is a hit^^ Guess I'm just a big fan of the polyjuice idea... I loved that part in The Chamber of Secrets. Oh yeah, I finally tracked on a picture of Lucius Malfoy as played by Jason Isaacs. _WOW_ In my opinion... Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I'm out hunting for colleges. Oh yeah, I have to advertise for some up and coming fics I plan on writting as soon as the Id's been completed.  
  
-Okay, I've been asked countless times to make a prequil to the Id... And I REALLY like that idea. It would be about James and Lucius' relationship through out Hogwarts, and the *_LUST_* that goes on, and would probably be even funnier than the Id. Tell me what you guys think of that idea. -Now, I like the idea of a Sirius/Lucius fic. It wouldn't be a comedy, though... (But knowing me, some how, some way, some where, there'd be funny parts smuggled in.) I plan on it being an AU fic set in the 20's. Eh.... As I get more ideas I'll give a better preview.^^ As always, tell me if there are any questions or something. I'll try to answer them, but most of the questions asked will be answered later in the story^^  
  
As always, your faithful slave,  
  
@#$ Sage $#@  
  
~~  
  
~Chapter 10-Dumbledore's Office~  
  
Harry and Draco turned to each other. "Father?!"  
  
Snape gulped. Why did he have to pick the dungeons? I'm mean, why not his chamber? He HAD to live out his fantasy...  
  
Lucius rubbed his temples. "Hang on a moment. Other me, come here."  
  
Draco obeyed, stepping in front of his father. "Yes? Hm... Wait a minute... Is that a dog's collar?"  
  
Lucius went scarlet. "Wel.. I...Because I... I..."  
  
The boy squinted, trying to read the faded writing on the old tag. "Property of Ja-"  
  
"That's none of your business!!" The man shouted, blushing and tugging his collar up to better hide it. "And this is NOT about my collar! This is about you, impersonating me!"  
  
"Right, about that..." Draco said nervously. "Um..."  
  
Harry started after Snape. "Who are you?!" He demanded. "Are you really my father?!"  
  
Things began to slot into place for the potions master. He pressed his lips together so tightly that they almost seemed to vanish. On one hand, he had Potter in the proper place to give him a whopping detention, on the other... He was stuck in a bind. "Potter!! What are you doing looking like me?!" Snape shouted, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Well, I should be asking somewhat of the same question to you, Professor Snape!" Harry said, snarling.  
  
Both Luciuses turned to the other two.  
  
"Harry Potter?!" Draco's jaw dropped. "I made out with... Harry Potter?! As my father?! Bloody hell!"  
  
"So you're not really James- DRACO?!" Lucius shouted, flabbergasted. "Is that you, young man?!"  
  
Draco blushed, and stared down at the floor. "Yes..."  
  
"What ever possessed you to- And where do you think you're going, Severus! Get your arse back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Lucius bellowed at the retreating back of Snape.  
  
"And you! Button your shirt, young man! Your pants too! I have never been so ashamed-"  
  
"ME?! Well, look at you! Making out on a table with some one half your age!" Draco shouted while buttoning up his clothes.  
  
Lucius slapped Draco across the face. "HOW DARE YOU! He's over 30!" He said hissing. "You should be spanked!"  
  
Harry went to Draco's side. "How dare you hit him! He's your son!"  
  
"It's all-right, Potter. It didn't hurt. He's too old to do any real harm!"  
  
The blonde man's jaw dropped. " I am NOT old!"  
  
Dumbledore opened the door walking into to the dungeons to see what was going on. "Severus, I heard some shouting and- Oh my."  
  
Back in Dumbledore's office~  
  
All four of them stood in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Now, I've seen some odd things before... But this one out does them all." Said the old wizard, as he looked to Lucius, Lucius, Snape and James. "Lucius, the one with out the collar, explain."  
  
"Well, I'm not really Lu-my father. It's me Draco, Professor Dumbledore." He blushed before continuing." I... I created a polyjuice potion because..."  
  
"I dared him to, sir." Harry said quickly. "It's all my fault."  
  
Draco looked to Harry, confused. Why was Potter taking the blame?  
  
"I didn't think he'd have the talent to make a perfect polyjuice potion, nor did I think he would have the guts to turn into his own father. I was wrong. I lost the bet, and had to turn myself into Professor Snape."  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. He glanced from Harry to Draco, and smiled slightly. "I see. A harmless bit of fun. But for your ahem... questionable behavior in the dungeons, I think one night of detention for the both of you shall be enough."  
  
Both boys looked relived. One night's detention wasn't so horrible. And they didn't have to explain WHY they acted as they did in the dungeons. Which really would have been a fiasco...  
  
"Now the real Lucius Malfoy, would you care to explain your actions as well?"  
  
The blonde crossed his arms refusing to look at his son. "Well, I got a letter from Snape..."  
  
Snape looked away. Lucius was pretty upset... He wasn't even calling him Severus anymore...  
  
"... Asking me to come to Hogwarts because he had something important to show me. So I came here, and that's when he surprised me as James Potter-"  
  
"I only did it because I was so damn worried about you! You've been moping around ever since Potter's father passed away! I figured if maybe I gave you one night with him, that it might snap you out of this insanity that's been plaguing you for the past 15 years! He's dead Lucius! Dead! And he's never coming back!!"  
  
"He's alive! God damn it, I know he is! You just can't accept it! When he comes back, he'll come for me!!"  
  
Harry blinked. What was going on? What was Snape talking about? My father and Draco's where a- "OH SWEET MERLIN NO!"  
  
He flopped into a nearby armchair, somewhat revolted. That just can't be... Apparently, everything he knew was a lie. Harry's father wasn't straight, and neither was Lucius Malfoy homophobic. "Oh Merlin... Oh... Gods...."  
  
There came a knocking at the door. "Albus? Can I come in?"  
  
"Certainately, Gilderoy! But you'll have to wait a moment to speak to me..."  
  
Lockhart bounced into the room. "Severus! Another person I was looking for!" He said, sitting on the armchair next to Harry. "What's wrong? You look upset... Do you want a massage?"  
  
"I'm not him! I'm Harry! He's Snape!" Harry quickly pointed to the real Severus Snape.  
  
"James Potter?" Lockhart asked, growing confused. "Harry?" He looked down at the quickly inching away man. "Two Lucius Malfoys? Have I died and gone to heaven? Hang on a minute ...Is that a collar?"  
  
The real Lucius grumbled, tugging his shirt up higher.  
  
"I'm not really Lucius Malfoy! I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
"...Oh... I see.... I think..." Lockhart sat down on the floor, trying to make sense of the situation. "Severus isn't really Severus... Because he's Harry Potter..."  
  
Everyone decided to ignore the confused man sitting on the floor, and looked to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well... It seems that you and Lucius have some issues to work out. Lucius, you also have some issues that may need to be treated professionally. Would you like me to make a call to St. Mungo's?"  
  
"I don't need to be institutionalized because James is alive... He IS alive. You'll all see! Just wait!" Lucius said, gritting his teeth. "If you don't mind, I have to return home. Snape, the next time you see me, I'll be with James!" With that, he left the room.  
  
"Well I'll be sure to bring plenty of white lilies to your funeral!!" Snape shouted after him.  
  
Sometime later~  
  
After the fiasco in Dumbledore's office, Snape was feeling pretty low. He'd basically told the only person he's truly had feelings for to fuck off. What could he ever do to make it up to him now?  
  
He sat down to think. After a few minutes, a thought wormed its way into his mind. Snape smiled, and got to work.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Draco had to report to Filch for their detention. The janitor both gave them the creeps, and hoped that he wasn't the one they were working for tonight.  
  
Draco looked over at Harry, wondering what had possessed the other into taking the blame. "Potter?"  
  
"What Malfoy?" Harry asked, crossing his arms and looking at the other boy.  
  
"Why'd you do that back there?"  
  
Harry simply smiled at him. "Because I'm the boy who lived."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense at all."  
  
The sound of footsteps entered the hallway, and both abandoned their conversation.  
  
"Well now, Mrs. Norris, it seems we have some helpers tonight."  
  
Draco hated Filch more than Harry. Though Harry was his rival, he wasn't a filthy pervert like the janitor.  
  
"The trophies need polishing, and after that's done, Professor Lockhart is requesting your prescience for the rest of the evening.  
  
Harry smiled, as he watched Draco's nose wrinkle at the thought. "Hey, we could be out in the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"I'd rather be there then helping out that idiot Lockhart..." Draco said, clenching his teeth.  
  
Both of them were handed a bucket of rags and some cleaning solution. "No wand using..." Filch warned.  
  
They groaned slightly. At the size of those trophies, it would take them virtually all night.  
  
As Harry began to shine the House Cup, he touched his father's nameplate. How could he have been in love with Lucius Malfoy, if he married a woman and had me...?  
  
"I know what you're thinking about, Potter. I've been thinking about it too; ever since... Well, you where there. I had no idea..."  
  
"Your father's insane. My father's dead. He has been for 15 years." Harry said shortly.  
  
"I know that. But apparently my father was so in love with yours, he just can't believe it."  
  
Only the sound of scrubbing metal was heard for the next few minutes.  
  
Cold eyes peeked from around from the case, looking at Harry.  
  
"What Malfoy?" He asked, not looking up from his task. Suddenly, he felt something wet hit him in the back of the neck.  
  
Harry pulled the dirty cloth off, and tossed it to the ground. "Very funny."  
  
"It wasn't me, it was Peeves." Draco said innocently.  
  
He cracked a smile. "Oh."  
  
After a few more minutes of scrubbing, work was interrupted again. Harry snuck behind Draco, dumping his bucket of rags on the unsuspecting blonde.  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
"It wasn't me. It was Peeves." Harry said, mocking Draco's tone.  
  
The blonde looked up at him. Harry couldn't tell if he was angry or not.  
  
Draco got up and tackled the dark haired boy, laughing.  
  
Several more minutes passed, but not in silence. Both boys were rolling around on the ground laughing as if they where old friends in a playful brawl.  
  
"Hello boys!" A cheery voice said, as Lockhart fluttered into the room.  
  
Quickly, they broke apart, acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Oh my, what happened here?" The blonde asked, looking around at all the rags thrown about.  
  
"Peeves did it." They answered in unison, silently laughing in the inside.  
  
"That troublesome ghost! Just yesterday, I caught him peeping in on me as I was bathing. I'm sure he thoroughly enjoyed it." Lockhart gave them both a wink before leading them down the hallway.  
  
Draco leant over and whispered to Harry. "It looks like you've started a trend, Potter."  
  
Harry shot the blonde a look of venom, that the other returned with a cocky smile. "Wishing you had been there instead of me, Malfoy?"  
  
The blonde's pale face went beet red as he looked down at his shoes. "That was a bit below the belt, Potter."  
  
Lockhart ushered both of them into his chamber. "Now... I need your honest opinion. It's very very important..."  
  
Draco and Harry looked to each other. What was so very important that they needed to be shown it in private?  
  
"For my next date with Professor Snape.. Do you think I should go with the lavender robes, or the navy blue ones? Both look stunning on me as you can imagine."  
  
What soon followed were hours of torment as Draco and Harry suffered through watching Lockhart try on robe after robe after robe after robe...  
  
The blonde boy rubbed his eyes. "I think I'm blind... Too many colors..."  
  
"Go with the 23rd violet robe you had on about two hours ago. That one was very nice." Harry said, hoping the blonde idiot would make up his mind.  
  
"Really? The violet one? Don't you think it makes my hips look too big?"  
  
Both shook their heads no.  
  
"Thanks boys! ...But I think I'll go with the emerald one. You can go back to your houses now."  
  
Harry forced a smile, and quickly ran from the room, Draco at his heels.  
  
"Oh Merlin, I'll never impersonate father to make out with Professor Snape again. Which all turned out horribly anyway, seeing as how Snape turned out to be you."  
  
"Was I that bad of a kisser?" Harry asked, looking over at him.  
  
"... I wouldn't know. Up until a few hours ago, I had never been kissed before."  
  
"Well, I couldn't tell... Seeing as how I had never been kissed either."  
  
They continued on, walking in silence.  
  
"Mal- I mean.. Draco. I have something to tell you."  
  
Draco looked over at Harry curiously. "What?"  
  
He stopped and snagging the blonde's wrist, to make him stop as well. "The thing is..." Harry paused, taking in a breath. "I like you. I like you allot. A REAL lot." He hesitated for a moment, then softly pressed his lips to the other boy's. 


	11. To go Forward, Sometimes one Most go Bac...

~Chapter 11-To go Forward, One must sometimes go back~  
  
Draco's hand struck Harry hard across the face. "Potter!!! How dare you?! I can't believe you would do such a thing!!"  
  
Harry looked dumbstruck, cradling his throbbing cheek. "What was that for?!"  
  
The blonde gave no answer; instead he left Harry standing alone in the hallway.  
  
Later~  
  
"Well, it certianately doesn't seem that chastity is his problem..." Ron said, looking over at his best friend.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, Draco's hand print still visible on his face. "I don't know what to do, Ron. I sent him a gift, I was nice to the great sod, hell, and I even became Snape for him!"  
  
"Not to be nit-pickish, you wanted to become Snape so you could tell Malfoy NOT to have a crush on him, remember?"  
  
Harry groaned. "That's not the point. Argh, what am I going to do Ron?"  
  
"I don't know... If you had a question about maybe wizard's chess, or Quidditch..."  
  
"That's all right Ron." Harry said smiling. "Good night."  
  
"G'night, Harry."  
  
For what seemed like hours, the boy who lived stared into the canopy. Things were all screwed up now. With Draco, with his dead father, and now he had gained a reputation as a peeping tom.  
  
What ever could go wrong now? He thought, sighing softly. How did my father get Lucius Malfoy anyway? Every one says I'm just like him... Then why can't I seem to do the same to Lucius's son? I hate it when history repeats it's self in all the wrong places but the one that you need it to.  
  
Harry bolted up right in bed. "That's it!!" He proclaimed loudly. He bounced out of bed, and shook Ron wildly. "Ron! Ron! Wake up! I know what to do!"  
  
The red head groaned, still half asleep. "Harry... I really hope you get into Malfoy's pants soon, I haven't gotten a full night's sleep since the beginning of the semester..."  
  
"Sorry! I'll tell you what happens in the morning!" The boy sprung from the boy's dorm, and headed towards the girl's. "Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
Several girls shrieked, upon having a boy enter their room. Especially since Harry Potter was now the peeping tom of Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione's head poked out of the curtains. "Harry... It's 2 A.M...."  
  
"I know, I won't keep you for long. Please let me borrow the time turner! I promise to return it, and I won't mess up the flow of history! It's important!"  
  
"Oh fine... But I want to know why...... In the morning." She said, yawning loudly before handing Harry the hourglass.  
  
"Thanks, I promise I'll explain. G'night Hermione." Harry rushed outside the room. He grabbed his invisibility cloak, and started to turn back time.  
  
Some twenty years ago~  
  
Harry looked around. Huh... I don't see anything that's different... Maybe it didn't work.  
  
Several people began filing into the room. Just by looking at them, he recognized Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. ...Just during their first year of Hogwarts.  
  
...If only he could warn his father of Pettigrew... Harry thought bitterly.  
  
"Where's James? He was right behind us! Man, he'd better not have gotten lost."  
  
"Geez! You have no memory at all, do you?" Lupin said, looking over to Sirius. "He's out in the Forbidden Forest with that stupid git, Malfoy. The dare, remember?"  
  
Harry took off for the forest, hoping to catch up to James and Lucius.  
  
The two figures of Lucius and James made their way to the outskirts of the forest.  
  
"I hate you, Potter. This is so stupid." The blonde said, his feathery hair bouncing along his shoulders as he went.  
  
"You took the dare, Malfoy. I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to take it." James muttered, drawing his wand. "Lumos!"  
  
"Lumos!" The blonde said, speaking to his wand. "Hah! Mine glows brighter!"  
  
James rolled his eyes. "You're something else, Malfoy."  
  
Harry was confused. This didn't seem like the type of relationship he was expecting... He followed the pair into the dark wood.  
  
"We've got three hours to go." James said, looking over to the blonde, who was clutching his wand tightly.  
  
Birds screeched overhead, and some form of creature howled off into the distance.  
  
"You.. You don't think those stories about the werewolves where true... Do you?" Lucius asked nervously.  
  
"Of course not." James gulped, looking around. "You're not scared, are you Malfoy?"  
  
"No..."  
  
More silence followed as the pair crept further along. Harry shivered; remembering his own first venture into the forest.  
  
Lucius sighed, resting against a tree. "Can we maybe rest a moment? I want to take a break."  
  
"Fine."  
  
A slight cracking noise was heard underfoot. James glanced around. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"I thought I heard something cracking..."  
  
"Well, it IS a forest, Potter. There are animals that walk over things like, oh I don't know, sti-" Lucius started. The ground below the blonde's feet split in two, causing the boy to fall threw.  
  
James ran to the hole, and shouted down. "MALFOY! MALFOY! Are you okay?!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Lucius!! Come on, answer me!"  
  
"Ja... James?" Came a frightened reply.  
  
"Are you hurt?!"  
  
"I.. I think my wrist is broken! I can't climb back up!"  
  
"Hang on! I'll go get help!" James said, springing to his feet.  
  
"NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! ..I think there's something down here... Oh Merlin, I'm scared..."  
  
"Do you have your wand still?"  
  
"I can't see it... The fall must have caused the light to go out!"  
  
James looked around for anything he could use to get Lucius safely out of the pit.  
  
If Lucius gets eaten, there'll be no Draco Malfoy... Harry thought, quickly searching the perimeter. I know I shouldn't help.. But I have to put some security into my future... The boy dragged a vine from the underbrush over to James.  
  
Harry's ears began to pick up something. Clicking... Where had he heard that before... It wasn't a normal type of clicking, like the sound of car signal... It was more insect in- OH NO...!  
  
"Look my children... Fresh meat has wandered into our den..."  
  
"AHH!! SPIDERS! SPIDERS! REALLY BIG SPIDERS!"  
  
James's eyes widened. "Hang on Lucius! ... Hey, where'd this vine come from?" The boy tied part of the plant to the trunk of a tree, and tossed the other end into the pit. "I'm coming!"  
  
Harry watched the scene with grave interest as his father repelled down into the hole. He gripped the sides of the cloak tightly.  
  
James came down into the pit, holding out his wand. "Leave him alone!"  
  
The frightened Malfoy was pressed against the wall of pit as spiders began to advance on him.  
  
"LUMOS!" James shouted, creating an even larger light at the end of his wand.  
  
The spiders scattered clicking loudly, blinded temporarily.  
  
"Lucius! Get onto my back! I can't climb and hold you at the same time!"  
  
Unfortunately, the young boy was so petrified, he couldn't move.  
  
"Oh for the love of..." James muttered, as he swung Lucius over his shoulder, and began to climb up the side.  
  
Harry watched as the pair appeared from the hole. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Lucius, almost unharmed.  
  
He set down the blonde, and shouted "Come on, Malfoy! We've got to run!!"  
  
Lucius gave a slight nod, snapping out of his frightened state.  
  
Harry ran off after them thinking that if they ran too fast and too recklessly, they'd get lost.  
  
Both boys collapsed under a large tree. James looked to Lucius, who looked quite upset.  
  
"Oh come on, it's not that bad of a break... Let me see it."  
  
The blonde gingerly held out his wrist.  
  
James grabbed some pieces of wood, and ripped a bit off of his robe to make a crude splint.  
  
Lucius winced, biting his tongue. "It doesn't hurt."  
  
The dark haired boy smiled slightly. "Right."  
  
"Potter...? Are we lost?"  
  
"No way in hell." James said, lying through his teeth. "But... Maybe we should rest here. Just for a minute or so."  
  
Lucius nodded. "I'm cold..."  
  
"Me too... Are you scared?"  
  
"...Yes." The blonde said his voice barely over a whisper.  
  
"So am I..." James took the shivering form of Lucius Malfoy into his arms, as the two boys cuddled together for warmth.  
  
Harry blinked. I understand now... I know what to do. He took the time turner, turning it forwards.  
  
Back in the present~  
  
The boy crept upstairs, and returned the hourglass to Hermione before returning to his own bed. He sat up; looking at the bows of the canopy, stewing over the information he had just received. The dream... His father and Lucius, and the forest... It was all beginning to make sense now. 


	12. 

~Chapter 12-Before the Storm~  
  
Lockhart smiled at his handsome reflection in the mirror. He looked perfect today, even more so than yesterday. That was important, seeing as how he was going to give a visit to Snape.  
  
It was pretty early in the morning, but the blonde watched-stalked might be the better word- and knew Snape's routines pretty well.  
  
"Severus... Ready to take me out on date 999?"  
  
There came no answer from the other end of the chamber door.  
  
"I know you're in there!" Lockhart said, chirping.  
  
Still no reply.  
  
"Come on, I have the greatest place picked out for breakfast!"  
  
After five minutes of waiting, Lockhart decided it was best not to go in. He learned his lesson to a point, and did not want to get chased down the hall with Snape wielding some type of sharp weapon.  
  
Gee, maybe he's not in there... the blonde frowned. He MUST he be in the dungeons!  
  
Lockhart eased the door open, looking around. There he is! Asleep on his desk... Isn't that cute? He's such a hard worker.  
  
Unbeknownst to the tittering blonde, who was fawning over how cute Snape looked while sleeping, the dark man was not really sleeping at all.  
  
"What do you want, Lockhart?" Snape asked, growling.  
  
"Date 999..."  
  
"Can it wait till later? I'm busy right now." He said, rubbing his eyes. "I have to finish this potion."  
  
Lockhart would not take no for an answer. He lay across Snape's desk, and smiled handsomely at him. His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes, and the fabric of his glittering emerald robes clung to all the right spots. "...Please?"  
  
Snape looked up at him, annoyed. "No."  
  
"You're so cute when you're annoyed!" Lockhart giggled, pushing the black strands of hair from Snape's face.  
  
The dark man shoved the blonde off his desk, and busily worked away on his gift for Lucius.  
  
Soft sniffling noises where heard coming from the other side if the desk.  
  
"Crying isn't going to work with me, Lockhart. I don't have anytime to go on a date with you."  
  
More, but louder, sniffling was heard.  
  
Sighing, Snape went around to the other side, and looked down at the tear- filled man. "Have you no dignity?"  
  
Big tears dripped from Lockhart's eyes as he continued sobbing. "You... You hate me!"  
  
"Stop that! I don't hate you!"  
  
"Then... Then why don't you want to go on a date with me?" He said between loud sobs.  
  
Snape sighed heavily. He hated it when people cried; it made him uneasy. "If you knock off the crying, I'll go on a-"  
  
Lockhart sprung to his feet, all remains of tears magically gone from his face. "Let's go!"  
  
"Can't I go change first?"  
  
"Oh fine. But hurry! I don't want to miss breakfast!"  
  
Else where~  
  
Draco was up for hours. Normally, he would be throwing darts at a picture of Harry Potter that was tacked up on his dartboard, but for some odd reason, he didn't want to do that anymore.  
  
He went over, and pulled the picture off. "Why'd you go and have to do that, Potter?" Draco asked, flicking the paper. "I don't understand you at all."  
  
Hogwarts' golden boy... The blonde thought, crumpling up the picture and throwing it over his shoulder, walking away.  
  
A few seconds later, he turned and leapt for it. He smoothed out the crinkled parts, and shoved it into his pillowcase.  
  
Meanwhile~  
  
Snape emerged from his chamber, looking fresher than he had a bit ago.  
  
"You changed?" Lockhart asked, looking confused. The dark man had the same type robes on as before.  
  
"You of all people should know that I have no desire to own the fleet of robes that you possess. Besides a few dress robes this is the type I have."  
  
Lockhart thought back to being in Snape's closet. All of the robes of WERE the same kind. "You like black a lot, don't you?"  
  
Snape almost smiled at that. "Come along, you didn't want to be late for breakfast did you?"  
  
"Right!" He nearly pulled Snape's arm off, yanking him down the hall.  
  
Lockhart happily led Snape to a restaurant via floo powder. It was a charming place, somewhere on the Irish coast. "You first!" He said, holding the door for his dark companion.  
  
Snape looked around. It wasn't too bad... Very charming with the wood floors, and crackling fireplace. He looked back at Lockhart's eager-to- please face. "It's.. Cute, Lockhart."  
  
The blonde smiled, glomping Snape's arm. "I knew you'd like it!"  
  
A waitress led them to a secluded table in the back. "I'll be back with your menus in a moment."  
  
Lockhart propped his head up onto his elbow, to gaze fully into Snape's eyes. "I love your eyes..."  
  
"How could you love my eyes? They're completely bloodshot."  
  
"Poor Severus... You look so exhausted... Haven't gotten any sleep?"  
  
Snape rubbed his eyes. "Not since the beginning of the semester..."  
  
Lockhart made his way behind Snape. "Here... Let me make you more relaxed."  
  
"No you don't have to-Ohhh..." the dark man moaned, upon feeling the hands rubbing into his shoulders. "Oh... Oh..."  
  
"Feels good, doesn't it? Why don't you let me take care of you all the time?"  
  
"Mm." Snape said, moaning. "It feels so good..."  
  
"Will you let me take care of you?"  
  
"Yes... Yes..." he moaned. "Just please... Please don't stop..."  
  
Lockhart did stop, however. "Then this means... I'm your boyfriend!!"  
  
Snape's eyes shot open. "...What?"  
  
The blonde plopped down on the dark man's lap, and giggled. "Then one day we'll marry, and I'll be Gilderoy Lockhart Snape!"  
  
That old twitch wormed its way back into Snape's face. "I..I... JUST A MINUTE HERE!"  
  
Lockhart looked taken back with the harshness in Snape's voice.  
  
" I AM NOT your anything. One day, we will NOT be married, because I don't like you! You ANNOY me! I'm only going on these dates with you because you're making me!"  
  
The blonde's bottom lip quivered as tears welled up in his light eyes. He ran from the building in tears...  
  
Elsewhere~  
  
Harry marched down to the Slytherin dorm. He had to put his plan into action immediately. "Elephant toenails!" He spoke to the portrait, stepping through it as it swung open.  
  
Some of the Slytherin students gaped in shock as Harry Potter stepped into their common room.  
  
"Where's Malfoy?!" He demanded loudly. "Tell me, or I'll spy on you while you're taking a shower!"  
  
Though some looked horrified at the thought, some seemed positively enthralled.  
  
"Well, where is he?!"  
  
Crabbe stepped foreword. "Draco's dad pulled him out of school this morning."  
  
"Did he say why?"  
  
"Er... I don't remember..."  
  
Harry started to shake the large boy by the front of his robes. "Come on, think! Remember, god damn it! It's important!"  
  
Crabbe scratched his hair and looked as if he was concentrating a great deal on it. "...I don't remember."  
  
I'm getting no where here! Dumbledore! He'll know what's going on!  
  
Harry ran from the Slytherin house, knock caring whom he knocked over, just as long as he made it to Dumbledore's office. "Professor Dumbledore! Draco's been-"  
  
The green eyed boy looked around at the many figures standing in the office. He recognized two if them as being Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Hello Harry." Sirius said in a grave tone. "Wish we could be visiting on happier times..."  
  
"What... What's going on?" He asked, being ushered by Remus to sit in a chair. Harry looked at the very serious expression on Dumbledore's face. He'd only seen that look once before...  
  
"Harry... Tonight is the initiation of new Death Eaters, as Severus has tipped us off. He is not here right now, having to head off for the ceremony. As you know, Lucius Malfo-"  
  
"No!" Harry shouted. "Not Draco! We have to save him! I won't let Voldemort have him!"  
  
The figures in the room looked back and forth to one another.  
  
"...Who are these people?" Harry asked, looking back at all the people dressed in robes.  
  
"Aurors." Remus answered casually, looking around at the lot of them. It took Dumbledore to explain Sirius's innocence to them.  
  
Harry clutched the robes of one near by. "Please, please don't hurt Draco!"  
  
Sirius rested his hand on his godson's shoulder. "I hope it won't come to that..." he said softly.  
  
Harry stood up, shaking the hand from his shoulder. "I'm coming with you! I'm not going to let Draco become a Death Eater! I'm not a child anymore, and I can handle Voldemort."  
  
"Harry... I do believe your heart is stronger than your common sense at times... If you head straight into the congregation of Death Eaters AND Voldemort, we won't have a boy who lived anymore. We know you want to protect Draco, but getting yourself blown to pieces isn't going to help." Dumbledore said in a calming tone. "What we need is a plan. We do have more spies than just Severus at this meeting so we don't want hurt them as well."  
  
The boy sat down in the chair again. He knew Dumbledore was right, but he wanted to rescue Draco as quickly as possible, not just sit in an office and talk about it.  
  
One Auror stepped foreword from the circle. "Is it open season on dark wizards and witches once the spies have been taken out?"  
  
Another joined the other. "I hope so. I've been itching to blow Lucius Malfoy away for a long time!"  
  
Sirius drew his wand, pointing it at the two. "No one touches Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
Harry and the others shot curious glances towards Sirius at his sudden outburst.  
  
"Ahem... Excuse me for that." The man said, tucking his wand away.  
  
Remus sighed, rolling his eyes. He'll be glad when this whole ordeal is over and done with.  
  
Else where~  
  
Father and son stayed very quiet through out the journey. They had arrived at the destination, which was a small village a few miles outside of stone henge, with several other dark witches and wizards.  
  
Lucius kept a sharp look out for Snape, scanning the crowds.  
  
The dark man approached the blonde, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Hello, Lucius."  
  
"Severus, tell me this isn't happen- Merlin! You look god-awful! Didn't you get ANY sleep last night?!"  
  
"No..." Snape croaked. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes, the skin beneath them growing darker with each sleepless night. What he couldn't figure was why he wasn't sleeping. This had never happened before.  
  
Draco pulled Snape aside. "Professor..." he started in a hushed tone, "Why does father look so distraught?"  
  
"Because..." Snape paused to give a loud and long yawn, "He doesn't want you to become a Death Eater. Neither do I."  
  
"But why? I thought he HATED muggles!"  
  
"Draco come with me." Snape said, dragged the blonde boy by his wrist over to an outside cafe. He grabbed the waitress by her arm. "Large espresso. NOW."  
  
"Expresso?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, it's better than any energizing potion available for sale." Snape explained, rubbing his eyes again.  
  
"Can I have one?"  
  
"Not until you're older. Now look, Draco. There's a lot you don't know about your father. But you found out a great deal of it the other day."  
  
"You mean the James Potter thing?"  
  
"Yes." Snape said shortly. "...At the end of their seventh year, Your father and James had to break up because Lucius had to marry your mother. Just one hour after the break up, James was already making a date with Lily Evans, a muggle born witch. That's why your father hates muggles. He became a Death Eater because he thought he could get revenge on Lily and get James back, but it didn't work out that way. And when he realized truly what being a Death Eater meant, he didn't want to be one. But it was too late to stop then, as it is now. Voldemort LIKES your father, and he won't let him escape."  
  
Draco twisted a napkin. "Oh..."  
  
"Thank you." Snape said, upon receiving his coffee. "Love can make people do stupid things..."  
  
"Why are you a Death Eater?"  
  
He sighed. "Because of your father."  
  
He twisted the napkin a little more. "...Oh. What was my father like when he was my age?"  
  
"In love with Potter..." Snape said bitterly. "They did the sappiest things together. Like that picnic they went on in their third year..."  
  
Draco giggled at the thought of his father EVER going on a picnic. "What happened?"  
  
Snape paused to take a sip of his drink. "It was a warm and sunny Saturday afternoon around late spring..."  
  
"James!" Lucius called waving to the black haired boy.  
  
"Hullo!" James said carrying a large basket. "Already to go?"  
  
The blonde nodded. "I told Severus if he kept my departure a secret, I'd kiss him."  
  
"Did he agree?" James asked, amused.  
  
"...I'm not sure. He passed out after I said it. Maybe he'll think he dreamt it and I won't have to."  
  
The dark-haired boy laughed and held the door open for Lucius as they made their way over to a bicycle that James had stashed in some nearby bushes.  
  
The blonde sat up on the handlebars and held the basket as James began to peddle. "What did you tell your friends?"  
  
"Well, I basically told Sirius the same. I told him that I would kiss you, and explain everything to him in the greatest detail possible."  
  
Lucius groaned, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What? You don't want me to kiss you?"  
  
"Well of course I do! Its just Black is such a-"  
  
"-Good friend of mine?" James interrupted, looking at Lucius with an eyebrow raised.  
  
The blonde smiled back at him. "Okay. We'll stick with that." He watched as the countryside went by, sighing happily. "So where is this perfect spot of yours?"  
  
"It's by a pond full of water lilies. It's not much further."  
  
Lucius fidgeted, the handlebars becoming very uncomfortable to sit on. He turned back to look at James. "I'm glad. This is getting uncomfortable."  
  
"Well, on the way back, you can sit behind me then." He smiled, kissing Lucius lightly on the lips.  
  
But as their innocent kiss turned more passionate, and James was no longer keeping his eyes on the road...  
  
Lucius broke the kiss and turned just in time to see that the road turned into a steep staircase. "JAMES! STAIRS!"  
  
"Wh-WHAT?!"  
  
"The bicycle went flying over the steps, which turned out to be pretty steep. They ended up landing in the pond Potter was talking about earlier. Your father was pulling pond scum out of his hair for weeks." Snape said, finishing off his coffee.  
  
Draco laughed, holding his sides. He soon settled down, looking at Snape's dark expression. "Did... Did father kiss you?" He asked curiously.  
  
"No." Snape answered flatly. "He had me believing that I had dreamt it."  
  
Lucius walked over to them. "There you both are! May I ask, what was so funny, Draco?"  
  
"Nothing. Father? Could we ever go on a picnic together?" The boy said grinning.  
  
"You told him about the pond incident, didn't you?" He asked Snape dryly.  
  
"The boy had a right to know what his father was up to during his Hogwarts years."  
  
Draco was almost sure Snape was smiling when he said that. He'd have to get more embarrassing stories from him later.  
  
"Just be glad I decided not to retell the about that time in the shower with-"  
  
Lucius blushed, and clapped his hand over Snape's mouth. "He's not old enough for that one yet!" 


	13. Surprises

~@Notes from Sage@~  
  
Thanks for telling me my fic is funny! I loooove being told that it's funny! (I've also been told that I've made some Snape/Lockhart fans) I consider it to be one of my best most insane works ever! I hope anything I write in the future will live up to it.  
  
Wierd... Disgusting...? Oh wow! And I didn't even put up the lemon chapter yet! ^_____^  
  
Everyone being gay? Welll... Not EVERYONE is gay. I am going to do a Herm/Ron thing later... They're so cute! As a favor to a good friend of mine^^ And it's my fic, lol. I'll make them wear pirate shirts and leather pants and dance around in circles if I want to!! Thus is the power of the key board.  
  
~  
  
~Chapter 13-Surprises~  
  
Remus pulled Sirius in to the hallway. He sighed heavily, adn looked at him with a fed up expression on his face. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just not-"  
  
"Over your crush on Lucius Malfoy?" Remus said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The other blushed and hung his head. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"I understand Sirius. I know how much you cared for him. But... He's Lucius Malfoy, and ever since James died he's been... How can I put this? Mentally unstable?"  
  
The dark haired man crossed his arms, a determined look on his face. "I know, all he needs is some one to snap him out of it. And I'm going to be the one to do it."  
  
Later~  
  
Harry and the Aurors were on their way, heading across the country by train. The boy who lived looked to his godfather whom was sitting across from him. "Sirius?" He asked, fidgiting with the ends of his robes.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Do you have-"  
  
"Okay, okay! I am in love with Draco's father, okay?! I've been since we were kids! But he was ALWAYS off limits to me because of your father!"  
  
Harry blinked. "...I just wanted to know if you had any gum..."  
  
Sirius rubbed his face in his hands. "Merlin, I'm sorry. I've been a bit on edge lately..."  
  
"Before you continue, who else has been 'in love' with Lucius Malfoy? Just so I have an idea..."  
  
"Me, your father, and Snape. I think, that is."  
  
The boy sighed. "Okay."  
  
"It's not like I wanted to be either. I... It was on the Hogwarts Express on our way to our first year... James, Remus, Peter and I had become fast friends... I went off to go see if I could sway the snack vender into giving us a round of chocolate frogs, when I happened to come across a pale boy slumped against a wall alone in the hall... I couldn't help but be left breathless by his shockingly blonde-white hair, those gray eyes, thin lips... He reminded me of a china doll, especially with the bit of red flush in his white cheeks."  
  
"Who are you?" The blonde boy asked, lifting his head up a bit from his current sitting position with his arms folded, and resting on his knees.  
  
Sirius swallowed hard, looking down at the sad little face peeking out from the folded arms of his black Hogwarts robes. "Sirius Black. How come you're not in a compartment?"  
  
"Because Severus is being a jerk! He called me an idiot and pulled my hair!" He whined, pouting.  
  
"That's not very nice. Come on, you can come stay with my friends and me!"  
  
The blonde nodded, following the young Sirius Black down the hall.  
  
Sirius opened the door, letting Lucius in. "Guys, this is.. Um..."  
  
"Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Peter snorted. "I know you! You're that rich git!"  
  
Lucius's nose wrinkled. "Don't call me a git, you stupid rat-faced arse!"  
  
"Watch who you're calling a rat face, you pointy-chinned freak!" Peter shouted, shoving Lucius hard into Sirius.  
  
The blonde looked highly offended, and shoved his wand up Peter's nose.  
  
James would have laughed; having it happened to some one else other than a friend of his. He pulled Lucius's now bloody wand from the squirming boy's nose. "Watch what you're doing Malfoy!"  
  
"Well, your friend should watch what he's saying!" Lucius said whipeing the blood on the carpet.  
  
A boy with thin black hair poked his head into the compartment. He looked a bit on the agitated side. "Come on, Lucius! I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"Hi, Severus." The blonde said, turning to him. "You're not going to pull my hair again, are you?" He asked, holding the ends of his feathery hair protectively.  
  
Sirius turned to Snape. "Hey! You're the guy he was talking about before! You leave him alone, you jerk!"  
  
"Watch whom you're calling a jerk, jerk!" Snape said, pulling Lucius out into the hallway.  
  
Their profiles met, and both sets of dark eyes narrowed.  
  
"Come on Lucius, we've got to get back to our compartment." The young Snape said not taking his eyes off of Sirius's while dragging the blonde down the hallway by his wrist.  
  
"Bye, Sirius..."  
  
"And ever since that day during our Hogwarts years and after, Snape and I have been rivals for Lucius's affections. Little did we know that James would come along and steal him from right under our noses. I would have figured that Snape would have gotten him while I was in Azakaban..."  
  
Harry crossed his arms, and sat back. "Lucius is hell-bent on my father you know. He keeps insisting he's alive."  
  
"Keep in mind Harry, the man's a little on the insane side. He's always blamed himself for your father's death."  
  
"...If my father is still alive, some how, do you think he'll be mad at you and Snape for well..."  
  
Sirius laughed. "No way. He always thought it was amusing the way Lucius evaded the both of us. He knew that Lucius would always love him, and no one else."  
  
"I wish Draco would do that for me... He HATES me."  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sure he doesn't hate you."  
  
Harry didn't answer, but proceeded to look out the window at the passing countryside.  
  
Midnight at Stone Henge~  
  
Hooded figures stood around the rock slabs in a circular formation. Lucius, Snape and Draco all stood together.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes Lucius?"  
  
"Do you remember when I said I'd give you kisses for keeping my dates with James a secret?"  
  
"..Yes." Snape said surprised, looking to the blonde man. "...Why do you bring it up?"  
  
Lucius didn't answer; instead he pressed his thin lips to Snape's in a soft kiss. After a few moments, he pulled a way and whispered, "Take care of my son.."  
  
Snape's pale face flushed scarlet, as he leant up against a slab to keep from falling over.  
  
Draco looked up at his father. What did he mean by that? "Father?"  
  
"Quiet, Draco..."  
  
Voldemort stepped up to a platform, looking around at all of his followers. "Good evening, my children! Today, we welcome some new members into our family..." Vile eyes scouted thje crowd, signaling out the unfamilar figures. With a long thin hand, he beckond for them to move closer. "Come up, to receive the mark of perfection!"  
  
Several hooded figures stepped forward. Lucius held Draco back. He would protect him for as long as he could.  
  
"You!" Voldemort said, pointing to a quakeing and frightened figure amongst the potential members. "You are to be first!"  
  
The figure walked up, timidly extending a black clothed arm out.  
  
The dark lord pressed what looked like a branding iron into the arm, burning the robe, flesh, and soul of the new Death Eater, enjoying the painful shrieks. "Lower your hood; so we can all see your face!"  
  
The figure did so, and turned around to face the sea of black robbed figures.  
  
"GILDEROY!" Snape shouted. 


End file.
